15 Días
by Sango-Zaoldyeck
Summary: Terminan las clases en la sekundaria y deben hacer un viaje al bosque por dos semanas para pasar el año, puede que este aislamiento ayude a Dib y a Zim a despejar su mente y saber lo que realmente quieren. ZaDr
1. La verdad duele, pero libera

**Capitulo 1. La verdad duele, pero libera**

Después de un agotador viaje de 12 horas en el autobús los chicos bajaban casi a empujones, desesperados por volver a tocar tierra firme y no era para menos después de haber estado a punto de caer por un acantilado 3 veces. Ya cuando se calmaron, la mayoría fue a sacar sus mochilas de la parte lateral del autobús y otros se reunían cerca de su profesora. Aunque ya vieja (si, mas de lo que ya era), la señorita Bitters se hacia cargo de ese grupo estudiantil aun, sin embargo no le daba todas las clases como cuando iban en la eskuela.

-Llego el momento en que demuestren todo lo que han aprendido de supervivencia conmigo, se adentrarán al bosque y vivirán ahí por dos semanas. Los que lleguen sanos y salvos a este lugar para cuando el autobús regrese en dos semanas habrán aprobado el año escolar, si les falta alguna extremidad o están dañados gravemente serán reprobados-

La sombría mujer les daba las indicaciones a sus alumnos, quienes tenían una cara de pavor al pensar que les esperaba en aquel bosque, algunos solo se resignaron y pensaron en escribirles una despedida a sus padres, hay quienes pedían piedad a Bitters para volver y otros simplemente les daba lo mismo, tal era el caso de Dib quien aun estaba en el autobús, seguía durmiendo después de tan largo viaje y nadie se molesto en avisarle que habían llegado ya que no les importaba su presencia. De pronto es sacudido con fuerza lo que lo hace despertar de golpe.

-Oye humano, por que no me dijiste que Bitters nos trajo a una trampa -Casi paranoico, el Irken avisa de las indicaciones dadas por la maestra, suponiendo que todo era parte de un plan para eliminarlos y por fin descansar de los malditos mocosos.

-De que estas hablando Zim, no nos trajeron a ninguna trampa, solo es un viaje de fin de año, acamparemos en el bosque y nada mas -se rasca sus ojos y acomoda sus lentes, el joven Membrana trata de bajarle el perfil a lo que Zim había entendido que pasaba, y aunque odiaba pasar dos semanas junto a sus compañeros era necesario para pasar el año, todo por el sádico juego de Bitters para ver quien enloquecía primero.

-Y como sé que no es una trampa tuya!

-Cree lo que quieras, solo quiero que esto termine e irme a casa.

Ambos bajan del autobús a recoger sus cosas, ya estaba todo listo para que se adentraran en el bosque, todos tenían un mapa del lugar y debían acampar en la zona indicada. Dib se puso su enorme mochila y tomó un pequeño bolso extra, mientras que Zim solo llevaba un pequeño bolso cruzado.

-Ese es todo tu equipaje?

-Y para que necesito mas?, la piel Irken no es tan grasosa como la de los humanos, por lo que un cambio de ropa es suficiente por meses.

-Pero aun así creo que es muy poco para dos semanas, donde vas a dormir?

-No necesito ningún ropaje especial para dormir, simplemente lo hago -Dib seguía haciéndole preguntas a Zim de como pretendía tener condiciones optimas con tan pocas cosas, mientras que la Srta. Bitters daba su último mensaje.

-Atención, a partir de ahora deberán aplicar todas las técnicas que les he enseñado, si pasan frio desollaran a un alce, si tienen hambre cazarán una ardilla y si tienen sed deberán beber agua del rio. Nos veremos aquí mismo. -la puerta del autobús se cierra rápidamente llevándose a la profesora y los chicos comenzaron a caminar, la mayoría iba de a grupos, también se habían formado unas parejas en aquel curso y estos iban tomados de las manos, hablando de lo perfecto que era todo eso para llevar mas allá su intimidad de pareja. Dib, como siempre, fue ignorado y dejado atrás rápidamente, aunque este aun podía verlos y no les perdía es rastro, realmente no estaba muy ansioso de llegar tan rápido, el paisaje era verdaderamente bello y quería disfrutarlo, era una zona que aun seguía virgen de la intervención del hombre y su deseo de expandirse y sobrexplotar los recurso naturales, así que era casi como un paraíso. Por otra parte Zim parecía no darle importancia, aunque si le llamaban la atención varios de los animales que ahí se encontraban, no los había visto antes y verdaderamente se veían mas inofensivos de los que tuvo el placer de conocer cuando era entrenado en otros planetas, que fácilmente eran 10 veces el tamaño de aquellos búhos y ciervos. Ambos, ya que habían sido ignorados completamente, estaban caminando casi juntos, haciendo que una conversación fuera inevitable.

-Así que realmente te interesa pasar el año, de lo contrario no habrías venido -Desde que Zim apareció para abordar el autobús a Dib le pareció raro, ¿Por qué debería importarle algo tan tonto como un paseo si tenía pensado destruirlos?

-Nunca dije que me interesara pasar su patética academia de entrenamiento a la que llaman sekundaria, pero pensé que esto podría servir para... averiguar mas sobre los humanos y su entorno -hablaba casi como si estuviera estudiando una nueva especie, Zim era pésimo mintiendo y Dib lo notó enseguida, debía hacerlo, ya hace varios años que llevaba un tipo de odio-amistad con aquel Irken y ya lo conocía bien... o eso creía.

-Lo que tu digas, aun así admito que el que estés aquí lo hará todo menos aburrido -sonríe satisfactoriamente-

-¿De que hablas, humano?

-No esperarás que tenga algún tipo de comunicación con esos sujetos, verdad? -apuntando y refriéndose a sus compañeros de clase- Son unos patanes y sencillamente no estoy interesado en ello. No los necesito.

Siguieron caminando sin cruzar muchas palabras después de eso, habían caminado cerca de una hora hasta que vieron el rio a lo lejos, Dib chequeó su mapa y supuso que ese era el lugar. Algunos chicos ya habían llegado ahí y estaban armando unas cuantas tiendas de campaña, eran grandes por lo que en cada una cabían entre cinco a ocho personas, Torque se había ofrecido a ir a buscar leña para armar una fogata, Zita y sus amigas fueron a recoger algunas bayas y frutas y los demás se repartían distintas tareas. Parecía todo tan organizado, casi demasiado. Cuando Dib y Zim llegaron no fueron tomados mucho en cuenta, Dib no le dio importancia y buscó un lugar plano para armar su tienda, el lugar estaba algo apartado del resto puesto que habían troncos caídos y grandes piedras que impedían estar mas cerca, lo cual era una perfecta excusa para no estar cerca de ellos. Despejó un poco el terreno, sacando unas cuantas hojas y ramas secas, armó su tienda que era para dos o tres personas, la cual perteneció alguna vez a su madre, dejó sus cosas adentro y pensaba en ir a buscar algo para comer y no usar de inmediato la comida enlatada que había llevado. Zim solo lo miraba en como lo hacia, pensando lo primitivo que era una mini base humana en terreno no explorado, eran blancos fáciles para cualquiera amenaza y esas tiendas endebles con suerte resistirían a una tormenta, al recordar esas espantosas ocasiones climáticas le entró el horror al cuerpo, ¿que pasaría si comienza una tormenta ahí mismo? No tenia nada para protegerse y la única solución tal vez era pedirle... _ayuda_ a sus compañeros o a... Dib. Trató de mantener la compostura y esperar a que no hubiese alguna tormenta. Cuando se dio cuenta el humano ya no estaba y su tienda estaba cerrada, supuso que había ido a buscar provisiones. Dejó sus cosas cerca de las de Dib y fue a explorar el lugar, usando las patas mecánicas de su pak subió a la copa de unos árboles y escaneó el perímetro.

Ya se había puesto el sol y estaba todo demasiado oscuro, claro, estaban en medio del bosque sin ningún rastro de civilización en kilómetros, tenían suerte de que hubiera luna llena para iluminarlos un poco mas. Los chicos estaban alrededor de la fogata, hablando de lo felices que estaban de que las clases hayan terminado y riéndose de tonterías, algunos con malvaviscos al fuego y unas cuantas botanas y poopsodas. Zim había llegado hace un rato atrás, pero Dib seguía sin regresar, lo que tenia inquieto al Irken sin saber por qué. De pronto, Carl hace callar a los demás.

-Oigan, que tal si le ponemos algo de diversión a este aburrido paseo – de su mochila saca muchas latas de cerveza, una botella de vodka y otra de ron

-Que bien! No fui el único con la misma idea – Rob hace lo mismo, saca mas cerveza y tequila con unos limones, al parecer mas que equipaje habían llevado un arsenal de locura de alcohol, con razón cuidaban tanto sus mochilas. Todos decidieron beber, ya que era algo habitual en las fiestas que hacían los fines de semana, vieron a Zim solo y pensaron que seria divertido verlo borracho aun que sea solo una vez, por lo que llamaron su atención.

-Oye Zim por que no vienes aquí con nosotros y bebes un poco

-No lo se, eso tiene un olor espantoso, desde aquí puedo percibirlo.

-Vamos! Será divertido -Peyoopi va a buscar a Zim y lo tironea del brazo para que vaya con ellos, le pasan una lata se cerveza y este, ante la mirada de todos, no tuvo otra opción que beberla para parecer un adolescente normal. El sabor era horrible, sentía como una espuma agria le recorría la boca y el líquido le quemaba la garganta. No pudo evitar toser y casi regurgitar lo que había acabado de beber, los chicos rieron ante esto y Zim se sentía humillado, humillado ante ellos y ante esa espantosa bebida. Se dio cuenta que al rato esa sensación se iba y le quedaba un gusto mas agradable en la boca, algo realmente peculiar, siguió bebiendo y sintiéndole cada vez mejor sabor a esa bebida. Los chicos celebraron esto y seguían bebiendo y así pasándole mas latas y sirviéndole otros tragos, el ron junto con las poopcola se sentían realmente bien, parecía un verdadero novato de fraternidad, bebiendo cuanta cosa le pusieran en frente y efectivamente pasó lo que todos querían, Zim estaba ebrio.

Al rato aparece Dib entre los arboles, encontrándose con ese verdadero Oktofest, con tanta lata de cerveza tirada por todas partes, los chicos ebrios y apenas sosteniendo su propio cuerpo, y Zim tratando de mantener el equilibrio... ZIM?! Dib se acerca rápidamente al Irken, el cual expelía un fuertísimo hedor a alcohol.

-Que demonios te pasó...

-Diiibie cabezón, tienes que probar esto! Ni siquiera la Inmensa guarda un néctar tan delicioso y misterioso, y eso que los... mas altos siempre guardan lo mejor para ellos... - dice esto ultimo mirando al suelo y con un tono triste, pero se reintegra y le extiende un vaso que contenía quien sabe que cosa, entre tanto que había bebido se puso a combinar de todo lo que probaba

-Estas loco? Eso quizás que cosa le hace a tu sistema, si ya a lo humanos los pone así tan... retrasados, con sus instintos más primitivos, como demonios pensaste en beber algo así!

-Aay no seas aguafiestas! *hip* No hace ningún daño... – este le abraza del cuello y soltó el vaso y cuando Dib se dio cuenta Zim ya se había quedado dormido, vio a su alrededor para ver donde dejarlo, pero algunos ya se habían ido a dormir, los que seguían consientes, y los demás estaban durmiendo donde habían caído.

Como pudo, Dib llevo a Zim a su tienda y lo acomodó, esperando a que el Irken no vomitara o explotara por tanto alcohol que había en su sangre, cerró la tienda y se recostó a su lado pensando en que no debería haberlo dejado solos con esos malditos. No tenían el derecho de hacer algo así con él. De pronto se dio cuenta de como estaba cuidando a Zim y los pensamientos que estaba teniendo sobre la situación, se sentía verdaderamente extraño y demasiado posesivo, casi como una novia celosa de que su pareja este festejando con amigos, después de todo ellos solo eran 'enemigos', nunca se habló de alguna tregua o algo así, pero al pasar los años prácticamente su relación era de amigos, ahora hasta comían juntos, discutían mientras lo hacían pero aun así se esperaban y acompañaban, pasaba lo mismo a la hora de la salida. Ahora que Gaz tenía un novio-esclavo ésta ya no lo acompañaba a casa. Los pensamientos de Dib son interrumpidos cuando Zim empieza a hacer ruidos extraños y a moverse, balbuceando y pidiendo que lo dejaran en paz, parecía estar soñando, luego se levanto y abrió sus ojos, se sacó los lentes de contacto purpuras y algo salía de sus ojos, aparentemente lágrimas, se gira mirando al humano para dar un ligero sollozo y lanzarse sobre su pecho, para llorar desconsoladamente. Dib estaba anonadado, nunca esperó ver llorar a nadie sobre su pecho mucho menos a Zim, él era demasiado orgulloso y egocéntrico para que lo vieran llorar, y si es que lloraba siquiera, no sabía que podía hacerlo... al menos no de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo.

-Zim... que ocurre -Ya no se le ocurría nada más que tranquilizarlo, era lo más sensato

-No soy nadie, no pertenezco a nada ni nadie me necesita -apenas podía hablar, aun que con lo poco que dijo Dib quedó aun mas boquiabierto, desde cuando se volvió tan sensible y melodramático?

-A que te refieres? Que hay de tu misión? No eras tú el gran Irken que destruiría la Tierra? -De que estaba hablando? Para animar a Zim prefería que la Tierra fuera destruida? Tanto valía verlo feliz?

-Los mas altos... hablaron con los cerebros de control, me desconectarán de mi Pak si sigo llamándolos, todo era una mentira, mi misión, mi rango, mis investigaciones todo era en vano... tu sabes lo que pasaría si soy desconectado de mi Pak, es la peor advertencia que se le hace a un soldado Irken. Los daños físicos se pueden reparar, no así mi reconexión con el Pak.

-Eso quiere decir que cuando llegues a tu base y trates de contactarlos serás eliminado? -Dib se sentía angustiado ante esta confesión, no imaginaba su vida si Zim se iba, él... la razón por la cual sabía que no estaba loco estaba a punto de desaparecer y no podría hacer nada para evitarlo?

-No realmente, me dieron un plazo de 3 días Irken para no llamarlos, si no lo hago seré bloqueado de toda comunicación y ni aunque lo intente podré hablar con ellos de nuevo, y mi exilió será completo.

-3 días Irken... y eso cuanto es en la Tierra?

-15 días...

-Perfecto! Este viaje dura dos semanas, cuando regreses ya estarás bloqueado y no te pasará nada

-Aun tendría 12 horas para llamarlos cuando lleguemos a la ciudad, dos semanas son 14 días Dib, no 15.

-Pero puedes estar 12 horas sin llamarlos... no?

-No lo se, para mi era una costumbre llamar a mis altos, puede que los llame a sabiendas de los que pasará solo porque lo sentía mi deber.

-Por Saturno! Debes controlarte, no puedes ser destruido Zim, no de esa forma!

-Bueno y que importa si es así, no tiene sentido que viva si no tengo una misión que cumplir.

-Y yo que? Se supone que tendré que sentarme a ver como agonizas 10 minutos?!

-No que si querías verme destruido?

-No... bueno SI!... quiero decir... no necesariamente...

-Que quieres decir...

-Que no sé que podría hacer si tu desapareces... nunca me lo había preguntado... pero creo que todo seria como antes de que tu llegaras, solo todos los días, creo a que ahora mas que antes, y contigo moriría MI misión de exponerte como extraterrestre... como en los viejos tiempos... -Zim río ante esto ultimo, esos años con el humano habían sido realmente divertidos si se lo planteaba de esa forma, aun cuando estuvieran al borde de la muerte a veces eso lo hacia mas entretenido, sintió nostalgia y verdaderamente sintió que alguien lo extrañaría y por alguna razón lloró mas al pensar en esto.

-De verdad me extrañarías … Dib... -Casi nunca decía su nombre sin algún apodo, pero eso solo lo hacia mas especial.

-C-claro... -el humano se ruborizó al ver como Zim se acomodaba en su pecho para dormir nuevamente

-Que bien... -cae finalmente rendido ante el sueño otra vez, pero para el humano había sido una impresión tan grande que no tenia pensado ni en dormir aun, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las 4 de la mañana, sin mover mucho a Zim, tomó una frazada y cubrió con esta el cuerpo de ambos, se acomodó junto al extraterrestre y prefirió disfrutar el momento, por mas raro que pareciera se sentía tan bien.

-.-.-

A la mañana siguiente Zim despierta con una horrible jaqueca, sintiendo una respiración sobre su cabeza, se gira y ve a Dib casi abrazándolo, durmiendo plácidamente junto a él. Abre los ojos de la impresión pero no hace ningún sonido, solo se queda ahí observando y no entendiendo nada, ni de como llegó ahí ni por qué el humano estaba siendo tan cariñoso en ese momento, por alguna razón se ruborizó y prefirió calmarse y sin despertar a Dib se arregla la ropa, se pone sus lentes de contacto y sale de la tienda. Mira al campamento de los demás chicos, todos tenían unas caras espantosas y bebían mucha agua, a ese paso iban a gastar toda la que habían llevado, aprovecha de que nadie lo presta atención para sacar sus patas mecánicas y subir a los arboles e ir a buscarle algo al humano para comer.

Dib despierta después de escuchar un ruido afuera, se arregla un poco y sale de la tienda, Zim había conseguido un par de huevos y lo estaba cocinando sobre una piedra en la fogata que había preparado.

-Que haces? -le pregunta lo obvio

-Gir me enseño un par de cosas de un programa de supervivencia que vio en la televisión, o creo que lo vio en alguna película no lo recuerdo...

-Pero si tú no comes nada de lo que hay aquí en la Tierra.

-Nunca dije que fueran para mi, además, encontré un par de frutas que no me hacen nada -le muestra un par de pequeñas bayas rojas del porte de una canica- pero al parecer para ustedes son toxicas -Zim apunta con el dedo hacia los chicos, donde algunos de estos estaban vomitando por esas mismas bayas.

-Esas son bayas venenosas, hasta un tarado lo sabe, es interesante que sus toxinas no te provocaran nada.

-Pensé lo mismo, pero este bosque está repleto así que no me quejo.

-Como sea, muchas gracias por esto... es un lindo gesto.

-Si como sea, es para darte las gracias.

-De que?

-De sacarme de ahí anoche, no se como me comporté de esa manera...

-Ah, por nada... y eso me recuerda que debemos hacer algo para evitar que llames a tus altos cuando lleguemos a la ciudad -dice esto con la boca media llena por la comida

-Co... como supiste eso?! -Zim se gira al humano rápidamente, inquiero por saber como había obtenido Dib esa información, acaso lo estaba espiando para variar y vio como era humillado ante todo Irk mientras el aviso era transmitido?

-Pero si tú mismo anoche me lo dijiste -Dib arquea una ceja, dudando un poco de la memoria del Irken

-Claro que no, solo hable de que no habían de esas cosas en la Inmensa, nada más...

-Te despertaste y me dijiste esas cosas... y, otras mas -miraba a un lado algo sonrojado, pero al parecer algo molesto, no podía creer que había olvidado todo lo que habían conversado esa noche.

-Exijo que me digas todo lo que te dije!

-No recuerdas nada? Me refiero a nada de nada?

-Hasta que me llevaste a tu tienda.

-Por Saturno... -Dib estaba algo molesto, sintió como si le hubiese hablado al aire todas esas horas, sintió tantos sentimientos en ese momento y fue todo en vano, tal vez Zim ni siquiera lo consideraba de esa forma... o quizás si, después de todo estaba en un estado totalmente inconsciente, perfectamente hubiese podido decir la verdad mas cruda sin un pelo en la lengua. Eso lo tenia confundido y odiaba sentirse así, apenas comió tomó una botella de agua y se adentraba en el bosque

-Y ahora a donde vas! No vas a decirme nada?!

-Ahora no Zim, necesito pensar... -se adentró al bosque y se perdió rápidamente de vista

-Bien, haz lo que quieras humano cabezón – Se fue hacia la otra dirección, igualmente indignado y furioso.

El resto de los chicos estaba recuperando la conciencia, las chicas prefirieron ir a bañarse al rio y dejaron a los chicos haciendo el almuerzo, fue fácil poniendo un par de caritas lindas y mostrando un poco el escote y el bikini. Todos estaban ocupados, sin notar que Zim ni Dib estaban.

Continuará c:

* * *

Yay, volvi con otro fic xD, creo que dejaré para despues el segundo final de The Legend of Dib, ya que tenia ganas de hacer esta historia hace tiempo y apenas tengo tiempo, pero como mi horario entre clases es una mierda creo que lo aprovechare para escribir y terminar mis cosas pendientes, no estuvo muy interesante el primer capitulo... pero espero que asi lo sea mas adelante, y si, será ZaDr :3


	2. Tan debil e impotente

**Capitulo 2. Tan débil e impotente**

Sin muchas ganas de regresar en ese momento, Zim guardó sus patas mecánicas un rato y decidió caminar con sus propias piernas, y ya que había recorrido bastante cuando se dio cuenta, supuso que fácilmente había caminado unos 3 kilómetros. Aun se preguntaba por qué había hablado dormido, trató de recordar más acerca de que pasó anoche pero era difícil, solo habían fragmentos en su memoria de lo que había sucedido y recordó las malditas latas con la cerveza, eran horribles al principio luego una sensación placentera y después te dejaban espantosas consecuencias, como la vida misma. Sintió escalofríos ante sus últimos pensamientos, quizás que mas pudo haber dicho o hecho en los momentos en que no recordaba nada, después de todo Dib no le dijo todo lo que había pasado y su reacción fue por lo demás extraña. Su concentración se disipó cuando se dio cuenta que había un camino en medio del bosque, era solo un camino de tierra, bastante rustico y primitivo pero al menos era mas cómodo caminar por ahí que con tantas ramas y piedras obstruyendo el paso. Lo siguió sin preocuparse de lo que había al final y vio un pequeño pueblo, con suerte habían un par de casas y no había mucha gente afuera. Había un pequeño almacén en aquel pueblo, se acerca a el y mira hacia el interior por la vitrina, se dio cuenta que vendían las mismas bebidas que tenían los chicos de su clase y da un paso hacia atrás como si ese liquido fuera a salir de su contenedor y lo atacara. A toda prisa se aleja de ese lugar, tratando de volver por el mismo camino y adentrarse nuevamente en el bosque, suponía que los humanos no tenían idea de que ese pueblo existía, o eso esperaba, puesto que por lo que recordaba no aparecía en el mapa, lo último que quería era que esos sacos de hormonas consiguieran mas de esa… 'cerveza'.

-.-.-

Cansado y un poco frustrado decidió volver al lugar que había encontrado ayer y en el cual pasó toda la tarde, una hermosa cascada que daba origen al rio que pasaba junto a su campamento, ese ambiente tan puro y lleno de vida relajaba a cualquiera, y en ese momento realmente deseaba hacerlo. Estaba confundido y no sabía si lo que dijo Zim era todo completamente cierto, pero al recordar su reacción supuso que al menos algo de eso DEBIA ser verdad, como lo que dijo acerca de sus líderes. Dib se daba cuenta de los tratos que Zim recibía de parte de los altos, no por nada había espiado varias llamadas, pero no podía creer que fueran tan malditos con él, después de todo él era _de su propia raza, y solo deseaba ser aceptado_. Analizó esto último y pensó en su propia situación, ser excluido y repudiado por tu propia especie, esa frase le parecía mas familiar de lo que le convenía, pero lo triste es que así era, ni Zim ni el serían aceptados por los suyos jamás. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta que nada de eso lo ponía triste ya que hace tiempo lo había asimilado, más le sirvió para tratar de entender un poco mas por lo que Zim estaba pasando, después de todo el asimilar tal situación después de vivir cegado por tu propia esperanza es un shock bastante grande. Decidió dejar atrás su orgullo y tratar de hablar con Zim, si es que regresaba.

Volvió a su propio campamento, apartado del resto por supuesto, y era una ventaja que así fuera ya que nadie lo molestaría. Entró a su tienda de campaña y sacó una de las comidas enlatadas que tenia guardada en su mochila, por todo lo que había pasado se había hasta olvidado que tenía hambre siquiera.

-.-.-

Calculando mas o menos hace cuanto había dejado aquel pueblo debía estar cerca de la tienda de Dib, no tenia ni la menor intención de pasar cerca de los demás chicos, quizás volverían a ofrecerle de esa cosa y por no quedar de anormal o no-humano debía hacerlo… prefería no arriesgarse. Se dio cuenta de que el camino era diferente, sobre todo por que ahora sentía un leve ruido que antes no percibía, el ruido iba creciendo a medida que avanzaba y se dio cuenta que la cantidad de árboles disminuía y el ruido aumentaba más, definitivamente se había equivocado de camino. Trata de buscar el origen del ruido, se da cuenta que lo provocaba una gran caída de agua desde una zona mas alta. Aun que el agua le aterraba debía admitir que el sonido le calmaba un poco, sintió que nada de lo que le estaba pasando debería impresionarle tanto, después de todo ellos le habían confinado a Comidortia, y no era casualidad que fuera con la Gran Comilona tan cercana, era fácil tenerlo fuera de sus vidas por 20 años, pero el que lo enviaran a la Tierra, aunque fuese una misión falsa, fue lo mejor que pudieron haber hecho. Se sentía tan útil, tan lleno de vida y creo que Dib tenía que ver bastante en eso, podría ser su némesis y aun así lo veía tan necesario para que esa 'misión' fuese un desafío. Si, Dib lo hacía sentir tan lleno de vida. Se quedó con este último pensamiento mientras se recostaba en el pasto y miraba el cielo para ver el espectáculo de nubes, nunca se había dado el tiempo de contemplarlas.

Ese paisaje mas el sonido del agua hizo que el invasor se relajara, dejando que sus pensamientos se fueran con el viento y cerrando sus ojos se quedó dormido. Estando ignorante de lo que pasaba en su entorno no podía darse cuenta de las grandes nubes negras que poco a poco llenaban el cielo, volviéndolo completamente gris.

Dib sale de su tienda al terminar de comer y nota de inmediato el cambio de clima siendo Zim la primera persona/extraterrestre que se le viene en mente. Sentía un viento cálido rozarle el cuello, como si éste le estuviera advirtiendo que se diera prisa, tomó su gabardina negra y salió en busca de Zim, fue por el mismo sendero que había tomado al terminar su pequeña discusión. Afortunadamente, como Zim usaba sus patas mecánicas, dejó un rastro bastante notorio, pudo seguirlo sin problemas. A medida que avanzaba llegó un punto en donde el rastro parecía devolverse pero tomando otra ruta, como si en vez de seguir derecho hubiese girado a la izquierda. Probablemente Zim quiso volver y se perdió, o quizás solo quería explorar mas el lugar, tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que un fuerte trueno lo tomó por sorpresa, haciendo que sudara frio y apresurándolo en su decisión de ir por donde Zim había vuelto.

-.-.-

Las minas explotaban en él y el resto se burlaba, Zim solo se cubría la cara de la vergüenza. Estaba siendo humillado nuevamente en un campo minado, debía pasar por ahí sin poner resistencia alguna ni esquivar ningún obstáculo. Se quedó tirado en el piso en posición fetal mientras los más altos Red y Purple se le acercan.

-Tengo cierta nostalgia de todo esto –Decía Red con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Por que? Si no es lo que habíamos esperado tanto tiempo? –Purple sostenía una bomba en sus manos, mirando con desprecio a Zim

-Si, pero de quien nos vamos a burlar ahora?

-Bah, para eso tenemos a Skoodge y a los demás bajitos

-Si, pero _éste_ es el que nos ha hecho mas reír que ninguno.

-Si, bueno, yo no lo extrañaré… ahora sostenlo –Red toma de la cabeza a Zim y Purple pone esa extraña bomba en su Pak, se adhirió a el como una ventosa y comenzó una cuenta regresiva de 15 segundos. Lanzan al pobre Irken y este apenas puede levantar la cabeza para ver a sus líderes y compañeros contar hacia atrás, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y cuando llega a 0 su Pak estalla sintiendo un horrible estruendo a su alrededor.

Despierta de un golpe y sudando frio, notando que aquel ruido fueron solo esas nubes negras sobre él. Había sido una terrible pesadilla.

Se quedó helado un momento, acababa de asimilar lo que esas nubes negras y los ruidos significaban cuando una gota cayó en su cara, quemándola. Se paró sin esperar un segundo mas y trató de encontrar un camino de regreso, pero estaba totalmente desorientado, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo y la lluvia se hacia cada vez mas densa, tenía quemaduras por todo el cuerpo y el dolor era insoportable, nunca antes había estado en medio de algo así, siempre había tenido el pegamento que lo ayudaba o estaba a salvo en su base, maldijo al no haber tenido la idea de llevarlo, se rindió ante este constante dolor y cayó desmayado.

-.-.-

Al sentir el agua en su piel solo lo hacían pensar mas en lo peor y solo esperaba que Zim hubiese regresado a la tienda antes que él. El rastro se iba disipando a medida que la lluvia la eliminaba, corrió todo lo que pudo hasta que vio un pequeño bulto tirado en el piso, un pequeño bulto verde que emitía vapor. Su cara se desfiguró y entró en pánico, se sacó su gabardina lo cubrió con ella, como pudo puso a Zim en su espalda y regresó al campamento.

Apenas llegó dejó a Zim dentro de la tienda de campaña y lo secó, salió nuevamente a asegurar con piedras las estacas que mantenían firme la tienda. Daba gracias de que esa tienda fuese tan espaciosa, dejó la ropa mojada a un lado y sacó lo poco y nada que había llevado en caso de accidentes, un par de gasas y vendas. Les cubrió sus heridas y mantuvo caliente con las frazadas y saco de dormir, dio un leve estornudo y sintió un escalofrío, para evitar un resfrío decidió cambiarse la ropa y acostarse junto a Zim.

-.-.-

Tirado en el piso, su Pak destruido completamente solo esperaba que los 10 minutos terminaran para poder morir y terminar con el tormento.

_Secuencia de entrenamiento cancelada, status: Fallida_

-Que pasó Zim, era fácil esquivar algo así –una voz provenía del aire. De pronto todo su entorno empieza a difuminarse para acabar desapareciendo, era todo un holograma, pero el Irken seguía tirado en el piso por la conmoción. De una cabina de comando llega Dib, preocupado por que el Irken no le respondía ni se movía. –Zim!, estas bien?

-Todo fue… un holograma?

-Querías entrenar un poco, no? Tu mismo elegiste el escenario

-O sea que nada era real?

-Bueno… yo soy real, tu eres real, solo me preocupé por que no reaccionabas –Zim abraza con firmeza el cuello de Dib, como agradeciéndole por haberlo salvado de tan cruel acontecimiento. Este último le da una ligera sonrisa y le besa la frente.

Al abrir sus ojos siente una ligera pero agradable presión en la frente, sube la mirada para darse cuenta que era la boca de Dib, estaba plácidamente dormido y quizás solo había sido casualidad, pero le estaba besando, con todas sus letras. El humano ya lo había salvado dos veces de la humillación, y eso era algo impagable.

Siente que aun llueve en el exterior por lo que solo se acomoda y, esta vez, es él quien disfruta el momento, despues de todo... sentía tan bien.

Continuará


	3. Miserable y Abandonado

**Capitulo 3. Miserable y abandonado.**

Besando cálidamente su frente lo levantó del suelo, ya de pie corta el beso para juntar su frente con la del Irken, la piel verde de éste se ruborizaba por el gesto y solo mira de reojo hacia al lado, el humano se dio cuenta de esto.

-Que ocurre? Te molesta que haga eso? –le acaricia la mejilla y luego las toma con ambas manos, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos.

-Nada de eso, es solo que… aun me estoy acostumbrando a estos cambios, hasta hace poco solo pensaba que iba a morir y ahora… yo solo… -su titubeo es callado por un suave beso por parte de Dib, el cual no fue demasiado largo ni apasionado mas bien fue corto, torpe e inexperto, se separó por un momento pero sin separar tanto sus caras. Podían sentir la respiración del otro.

Lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse a Zim frente a él, sintiendo su respiración mientras dormía, notó que todo era un sueño y se sintió un estúpido, daba gracias por que Zim estaba dormido y no lo veía ruborizado de la forma en que estaba. No sabía si ese beso fue real o solo parte del sueño. Trató de prestar atención al exterior para olvidarse un poco de la situación, sentía que no era lo correcto. Sin mover mucho a Zim se paró de ahí para salir de la tienda, el día estaba estupendo, el sol relucía majestuoso después de tan larga tormenta y solo faltaba que los pájaros cantaran, lamentablemente solo escuchó los gritos de sus compañeras de clase y los chicos trataban de calmarlas.

-Maldiciooon! Toda nuestras cosas están mojadas!

-No se por qué les hicimos caso en dejar las mochilas afuera! Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

-Tranquilas, solo hay que dejarlas al sol y se secarán en un momento

-Pero que se supone que usaremos ahora! No esperarás que usemos la misma ropa con la que dormimos o si?!

-QUE ES ESO QUE TIENES EN EL PELO!?

-KYAAA ES UNA ARAÑA! QUITAMELA QUITAMELA!

Dib reía ante semejante espectáculo, apenas era el tercer día que estaban ahí y ya no soportaban un poco de barro y bichos, estaban histéricos y probablemente tratarían de volver por su propia cuenta. Lo que a él concernía era en no dejar ese lugar hasta cumplidas las dos semanas, así podría tener vigilado a Zim y bien lejos de su monitor para hacer el contacto, implicando que todo lo que dijo Zim era al pie de la letra. Eso le recordó la conversación pendiente que tenia con él, necesitaba aclarar unas cuantas dudas.

.

Despertó lentamente y sintiendo como si algo le faltara, sentía un agradable olor que le recordaba al humano Dib, se levantó con calma sintiendo como sus quemaduras sanaban de a poco y dándose cuenta de que estaba desnudo, buscó lo mas rápido que pudo sus cosas, afortunadamente había llevado un cambio de ropa extra y se apresuró en vestirse, lo ultimo que necesitaba ahora es que lo humillaran desnudo. Sale rápidamente de la tienda y ve que Dib está colgando en unos árboles su ropa mojada, se ruborizó por un momento y fue hacia él.

-Ah! Al fin despiertas, supuse que como trajiste poca ropa necesitabas que esto se secara así que yo…

-Me puedes explicar por qué desperté desnudo?! – esa repentina pregunta hizo que Dib se ruborizara, tal vez el Irken había pensado en lo peor y estaba molesto con el, no dijo ni una palabra y notó como un grupo de sus compañeras los miraba impresionadas.

_-Escuchaste eso?_

_-Sii, le dijo que estaba desnudo_

_-Crees que Dib fuera capaz de… -_se miran mutuamente y comienzan a reír

-Nah! Dib jamás podría tener nada así con nadie ajajaja!

-Tienes razón! Es un perdedor! –Ambas chicas regresan con sus amigos- Chicos! Adivinen que dijo Zim! –Las chicas cuentan en jugoso rumor y pronto el grupo entero reía de solo pensar que Dib pudiera tener una pareja, más aún una pareja sexual.

Dib solo podía sentir rabia en ese momento, podría descargarla en el primer tarado que se le cruzara, desafortunadamente Zim era el único presente ahí.

-Genial Zim! Gracias a tu impertinencia ahora todos creen que yo...! que nosotros…

-Que? Yo solo te hice una pregunta, no es mi culpa que ellas lo escucharan! Además no se a que te refieres, deberías terminar tus frases.

-Tu me interrumpiste! Y no tenias para qué gritarlo! Además estaba a punto de explicarte que fue para que no siguieras quemándote, pero creo que eso ya no vale nada. No creo que siga lloviendo, así que ya no me necesitas.

-Espera Dib! Yo… -El joven Membrana le da la espalda para adentrarse al bosque, ese muchacho tenía la manía de escapar de sus problemas y ese bosque le ayudaba bastante y lo peor es que era fácil perderle el rastro cuando el humano se lo proponía. Zim estaba furioso, no por como Dib lo trató sino con el grupo de compañeros que se burlaron de él, después de todo entre excluidos se entendían. Debía hacer algo al respecto, ya eran suficientes las burlas que Dib recibía de ellos y Zim sintió el deber de vengarse, pero primero debía aclarar su situación con Dib. Y como si fuese predecible el chico amante de lo paranormal regresó a aquel lugar.

-.-.-

-Apenas tres días y ya están hartos por la naturaleza, apenas tres días y yo ya estoy harto de sus malditas burlas… solo queda un año para no volverlos a ver jamás, un año mas y los eliminaré para siempre de mi vida.

-Un año más donde podremos vernos todos los días, por que siempre ves el vaso medio vacío? –Zim le siguió el paso de cerca

-Que haces aquí Zim –No deja de darle la espalda, ni aun cuando siente las pisadas de Zim acercársele como lo hacía.

-Por que no debería? Aun tenemos una conversación pendiente, o me vas a decir que no tenemos nada de que hablar?

-Pretendía contártelo todo de todas maneras, pero es solo que ya no los soporto, ni siquiera debería haberte hablado así… -se deja caer sobre el pasto con los brazos abiertos- lo siento

-Supongo que también lo siento, después de todo tienes razón, soy un imprudente… -se sienta cerca de Dib, se cruza de brazos y mira hacia otra dirección

-No… eso no fue lo que quise decir

-Pero lo hiciste, así que una parte de ti quiso hacerlo

-Creo que solo usé mal las palabras…

-Si no fuera un imprudente no estaría pasando por todo esto no te parece?

-Así que es cierto –Dib se incorpora, se sienta y queda en la misma altura de Zim

-Sí, en mi última llamada, que fue la noche anterior a que este viaje comenzara, llamé a los altos para un reporte común, nada especial, era sobre mi próximo plan para destruir la Tierra. Pero cuando contestaron tenían una mirada diferente y algo perturbadora, estaban más serios de lo normal.

_*Flashback_

_-Mis Altos! He preparado la nueva y GRAN ruina de este apestoso planeta, están cordialmente invitados a ver la destrucción de los… -Zim mira algo confundido a sus lideres sin terminar su idea- Mis altos? Me oyen?_

_-Será mejor que le respondamos antes de que otra vez esté tres horas diciendo 'mis altos' –Red le susurra a Purple, y éste en vez de reírse se puso mas serio_

_-Mira Zim, como ya te lo hemos tratado de explicar antes y tu NO entiendes hemos decidido aplicar medidas mas drásticas._

_-Espera espera ,tienen que haber testigos! –hace un chasquido con los dedos y tres grandes cámaras aparecen volando, enfocan a los líderes y a Zim en la gran pantalla. Por otra parte una nueva gran pantalla aparece atrás de los mas altos transmitiendo en vivo a los cerebros de control, la transmisión era dirigida a todas las naves y planetas conquistados por el Imperio-_

_-Que es esto, conmemorarán a Zim por ser un gran invasor? –Autoproclamándose ganador de algún tipo de premio el Irken estaba ignorante de lo que le sucedería_

_-Te premiaríamos por ser el mas tarado –Red no pudo evitar lanzar un chiste al respecto, y Purple le lanza una mirada amenazadora, si querían que funcionara, debían estar serios. Zim por otra parte tenía una cara de interrogante, no sabía a que se referían con eso pero trató de eliminarlo de su memoria y pensar que solo era un mal entendido._

_-Como puedes ver Zim, atrás de nosotros están los importantísimos cerebros de control y como ya sabrás monitorean a cada Irken desde que nace hasta que muere, y su política nunca ha sido el eliminar a soldados mal entrenados, pero han decidido a acceder a ayudarnos ya que están conscientes de lo que significa tenerte cerca. Entiendes?_

_-Están diciendo que Zim necesita vacaciones?_

_-Por el amor de..! Zim lo que queremos decirte es que te queremos fuera de nuestras vidas, no te necesitamos, eres una basura y una vergüenza para Irk, un defecto, un estorbo, una molesta piedra en el zapato, un… un… ya no se me ocurren mas sinónimos –Red le habla a la pantalla histérico, harto de que Zim no entendiera lo obvio, y éste perdía poco a poco el brillo en sus ojos._

_-Como es reglamentario en Irk, no podemos eliminar a un soldado así como así sin darle una advertencia, por lo que será la siguiente. El IP de tu Pak será rastreado, si volvemos a recibir un aviso de llamada de tu parte tu Pak entrará en modo de autodestrucción, entendiste?_

_-P-Pero mis amos… -Zim no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, estaba impresionado y a la vez shockeado- Es una broma verdad? _

_-Para que no que quede ninguna duda… -Del piso sale un tipo de pilar con un enorme botón rojo, Purple lo presiona con ganas y se escucha una voz computarizada:_

_-Inserte Código de prototipo-_

_-Sujeto G.I.R_

_-Verifique el Código del prototipo-_

_-Sujeto G.I.R_

_-Código aceptado, ubicación Planeta Tierra. Proceso iniciado-_

_-Q-Que acaba de hacer… -Zim no podía creer que hablaran en serio, se giró para ver a su ayudante robot, quien siempre fue tan infantil y descuidado, éste le devolvió una mirada confundida y de pronto toda la parte abdominal explota, desintegrando los circuitos y la mayoría de su protección exterior, la luz de sus ojos se apagó y solo era un montón de basura. Zim mira impactado como todo pasó en cuestión de segundos, sale una lágrima de la comisura de su ojo y se gira nuevamente hacia la pantalla, apretando fuertemente sus dientes_

_-Tienes tres día para no llamarnos, si logras hacerlo se bloqueará cualquier señal proveniente de la Tierra y en especial de tu IP, y seguirás vivo pero tienes prohibido regresar._

_- Estas advertido, si nos llamas… KaBoom! –se corta la transmisión-_

_Zim cae de rodillas y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, gatea hasta los restos de Gir y solo pudo hacer un ahogado suspiro, no podía creer nada de lo que estaba pasando. Tratando de mantener la calma, se pone de pie, con la cabeza de Gir en sus manos, junta todos los trozos y los pone en una caja cercana._

_-Yo… te arreglaré, ya te has destruido antes, solo necesito encontrar mas piezas… Pero debo irme de aquí durante ese periodo de lo contrario… quizás solo los llame para que todo esto acabe…-Zim se dirige hacia un tipo de armario y saca bolso y saca dos prendas de ropa, se cruza el bolso en su hombro y se dirige nuevamente a Gir, como si este aun siguiera escuchándole- V-Volveré pronto._

_Eran las 5 de la mañana y muchos de los chicos estaban fuera de la sekundaria, tenían enormes mochilas. Las chicas estaban emocionadas hablando entre ellas, los chicos mirando pícaramente a las chicas, y Dib estaba sentado en la orilla de la calle esperando a que el autobús que los transportara llegara. De pronto Zim aparece y Dib lo nota enseguida, pero le pareció raro que se mantuviera distante en todo momento, apenas llegó el autobús fue el primero en subir y se fue a la parte trasera hacia el lado de la ventana. El humano no quiso preguntarle nada aun, después de todo tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo cuando llegaran a su destino. Se sentó casi al medio del autobús, y por su puesto nadie se sentó con él, se puso sus auriculares y cuando al fin partió el vehículo se fue viendo el paisaje, el Irken estaba en la misma situación, tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar y tratar de calmarse, aun estaba shockeado. El humano un poco mas aburrido, no pudo evitar caer en el sueño casi pasadas las 2 horas de viaje._

_Fin del flashback*_

Dib estaba casi igual de shockeado que Zim cuando sucedió todo, no imaginaba lo horrible que pudo haber sido para él. No sabía que decir, prácticamente lo había perdido todo y decir 'te entiendo' o 'se como debes sentirte' seria una horrible mentira y no serviría de nada, en ese momento nadie podría entenderle.

-Creo que cuando vuelva deberé reparar a Gir, él siempre se destruía por si mismo, pero el verlo explotar como una advertencia fue bastante fuerte, además necesito un par de piezas que me faltan y no puedo volver a Irk, supongo que lo remplazaré con algo de la Tierra.

-Podría ayudarte, con la nave de Tak he aprendido mucho de su tecnología –creo que Dib usó la palabra correcta, ayuda, todo lo que Zim ahora necesitaba era ayuda y apoyo.

-Gracia Dib-Humano

Ambos sonrieron y no se dijeron mas, para cuando lo notaron el sol ya se estaba poniendo y el lugar en el que estaban era privilegiado para ver el ocaso, el cielo crepuscular hacia lucir ese lugar aun mas relajante de lo que ya era.

-Así que, supongo que eso era todo lo que te dije al respecto no es así?

-Que? Emh… bueno mas o menos… -la cara de Dib se ruborizó un poco ante esto, le daba algo de vergüenza volver a admitir que su vida sería un bodrio si Zim desaparece

-Como que mas o menos

-Digamos que somos los perfectos enemigos –Dib sonríe y s ruboriza, se para torpemente y se va riendo hacia el campamento, Zim por otra parte queda confundido y lo sigue de cerca

-Oye sucio larva humana, que quisiste decir! Oye espera! Zim demanda que vengas a aquí! –Y como si hubiesen regresado al pasado, estaban discutiendo de tonterías. Todo era como en los viejos tiempos y estaba bien pensar de esa forma por el momento.

Continuara. C:

* * *

Odio los momentos en los que me bloqueo xD me pasó mucho en este capitulo, aun que escuchando musica me puedo inspirar mas, ni siquiera me inspiro tanto por el significado de la cancion, me basta con escuchar alguna frase o alguna palabra y se me enciende el foco o.o!

xD dato freak del dia, bueno ojala les haya gustado este capitulo :33 y gracias por los reviews (L)


	4. LosArbolesOyen,CuidadoConLoQueDices

**Capítulo 4. Los árboles oyen, ten cuidado con lo que dices.**

Aquella mañana todo estaba tranquilo, como si aquellas peleas del día anterior no hubiesen existido por ese pequeño grupo de estudiantes que ahora convivían tan pacífica y armónicamente, los chicos sacudían y limpiaban las carpas y los sacos de dormir de los demás, las chicas descolgaban la ropa ya seca y ponían a colgar otra que seguía mojada, un pequeño grupo calentaba agua en una pequeña tetera que habían llevado y preparaban café, todo iba tan sospechosamente bien, estaban trabajando en equipo como nunca.

A unos pocos metros de ellos, en una pequeña y apartada tienda de campaña yacían el Irken junto al humano, al parecer se estaba volviendo costumbre el que durmieran así de juntos, Dib cubría con su brazo izquierdo el abdomen de Zim, el cual solo le daba la espalda. Ambos dormían profundamente, la noche anterior no hablaron mucho mas del asunto de los altos desde que volvieron de aquel lugar y cuando se acercaron al campamento, desde el lado de los demás chicos, se oían unos quejidos y gemidos que al parecer eran de las chicas y no era solo una, Zim no entendía aquel sonido, no lo asociaba a dolor o miedo al cual siempre estuvo acostumbrado, miró a Dib y este solo se ruborizó y se cubrió de golpe la cara con una sola mano, dijo entre dientes "es increíble" y solo entro a su tienda y Zim lo siguió dudando un poco sobre esos extraños ruidos.

Al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, Dib se da cuenta en la posición un tanto incomoda que está con Zim, abre sus ojos sorprendido y de a poco va quitando su brazo, sentía que su propio cuerpo estaba en su contra... como es posible que no se pueda controlar? Si bien admite que estos últimos días ha visto a Zim de manera distinta no está en su derecho el aparentar que son algo mas que amigos, él no lo merecía después de todas las riñas que tuvo con el extraterrestre.

El Irken por su parte abre sus ojos y siente la ausencia del brazo del humano, que por su puesto había sentido la presencia mucho antes y a decir verdad le gustaba, de alguna manera estar en los brazos del chico cabezón, quien debería ser su némesis, le provocaba una sensación de protección y alivio, algo muy paradójico.

Dib se acuesta dorsalmente y con sus manos refriega sus ojos, tratando de lucidarse un poco y concentrarse, Zim se sienta de a poco y mira al humano de reojo, el cual lo mira impactado.

-De... desde hace cuanto estas despierto? -un poco de rubor se ve en las mejillas del chico

-Hace un rato atrás, no mucho... no había querido despertarte, solo estaba pensando -se abraza las rodillas y no mira a Dib a los ojos

-Es sobre los altos? Quieres hablar sobre eso? -esperando que Zim no de haya dado cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando, Dib trata de desviar un poco el tema

-No, no es eso y la verdad no quiero hablar... y creo que tengo hambre, iré por unas de esas bayas. -se para sin prisa y sale de la tienda, caminando lentamente entre los árboles.

-E-Espera! Te acompaño... -Dib le sigue y sin notar que lo que dijo lo había dicho demasiado fuerte. Varios de los chicos lo habían escuchado y recordaron lo que había pasado el día anterior y claro no pudieron evitar ahogarse en carcajadas

_-Uuy si Dib, ve tras tu novio!_

_-No seas tonto, obviamente Zim le rechazó por eso se fue corriendo jajajaja_

_-Tienes razón, quien querría estar tan cerca de ese fenómeno tanto tiempo?_

Dib solo escuchaba como se burlaban de él, de nuevo, ya eran incontables las veces que tuvo que soportar todos esos insultos y malos tratos. Bueno, al menos tenía que agradecer que habían crecido y que ya no le hacían calzón chino, en ese momento si sería humillante. Prefirió ignorarlos por ahora y seguir en busca del Irken, ya se le estaba haciendo familiar el entorno aun con tantos árboles por todos lados, sin embargo a Zim lo había perdido de vista, de pronto siente que le tocan el hombro y se gira rápidamente con una ligera sonrisa.

-Zim? -Siente como unas grandes manos lo empujan por su pecho, el humano cae al suelo y se golpea la espalda y el trasero, trata de incorporarse y se arregla los lentes.

-No Dib lo siento no somos tu novio, aun que déjame decirte algo – Chunk le toma del cuello de la sudadera, lo levanta y aplasta contra un árbol- A nosotros no nos gustan los sujetos como tú, tan antinatural y besándote con otro chico, que asco me das- Le suelta y Dib cae al piso, le escupe en la cara y lo mira con desprecio.

-Siempre supimos que eras raro con todas esas cosas de lo paranormal, y ahora eres gay? Pero qué pasa contigo? -uno de los chicos que acompañaba a Chunk le da una patada en el estomago, en total eran tres chicos y todos comenzaron a patearle el vientre, los brazos y las piernas, Dib se cubría su cabeza y cara con las manos, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima la cual no era de dolor sino de rabia e impotencia. Los malvados y homofóbicos chicos seguían golpeando al muchacho cabezón, hasta que sienten un ruido en los árboles, como si algo los estuviera vigilando.

-Shh! Escucharon eso?

-Sí... p-pero quizás solo se trate de una ardilla -de pronto todos los árboles comienzan a moverse- o quizás es una familia de ardillas... -Un rayo sale disparado de uno de los árboles y cae justo a los pies de los chicos.

-Es una familia de ardillas robot lanza misiles! Corran! Dejemos a Dib para que él los distraiga -Los cobardes salen huyendo dejando herido y humillado al pobre Dib, el cual ve a los árboles y distingue un par de ojos rojos carmesí brillando entremedio de esas hojas.

-Zim? …

-Esos bastardos...- despacio sale a la vista de Dib, baja del árbol con sus patas mecánicas y llegas hasta donde estaba el humano, estaba sin su disfraz- Estas bien?

-Realmente no, pero lo estaré -afortunadamente los golpes no fueron tan fuertes y no tenia mayores heridas. -

-Los mataré -Zim ayuda a Dib a levantarse, viendo como algunos moretones se formaban en sus brazos, su piel pálida hacia notar enseguida cualquier contusión por mas reciente que esta fuera

-No puedes hacer eso, estas en la Tierra lo recuerdas? Quieres ir a la cárcel? Y por cierto... que haces sin tu disfraz, quieres que te descubran?

-Estoy mucho mejor así, además no importa nunca sabrán que fui yo, los vaporizaré y asunto arreglado

-Ojala fuera tan sencillo... como sea, gracias por ayudarme.

-Era mi turno de hacerlo, ya me has ayudado dos veces anteriormente.

-Pero no estabas obligado, quiero decir bien podrías haberme dejado ahí e ignorarlo.

-No podría hacer eso, no después de... olvídalo, no es necesario hablar de esto por ahora. -Comienzan a caminar lentamente y Zim mira perdidamente el suelo, no hablaba nada y hace un rato que se estaba comportando extraño, se sentía un incomodo silencio, como si ambos quisieran hablar pero estaban esperando a que el otro lo hiciera. Dib supuso que Zim no lo haría así que intenta hablar, abre su boca para tratar de decir una palabra y Zim se le adelanta, como callándolo antes de empezar a hablar – Debo ir a caminar un momento, trata de no cruzarte de nuevo con esos tipos.

-Oye espera! A donde irás? -Sin mas, Zim sube a un árbol ayudado por las patas biónicas y se aleja de ahí dejando a Dib solo no muy lejos de su campamento.

Todo era bastante extraño, Zim actuaba muy cohibido como si le diera vergüenza estar cerca de él, tal vez los chicos tenían razón y lo había rechazado pero no sabía como decirle, se sentía fatal, exhausto y adolorido, ni siquiera tenía claro sus sentimientos y ya fue rechazado, se sentía un perdedor.

Prefirió encerrarse en su tienda y esperar a que los problemas mágicamente desaparecieran, después de todo solo quedaban diez días para irse de ese lugar, y que eran diez días junto a la persona que te gusta y que sabes que no te corresponde? Su mente quedó en blanco y estaba impresionado de si mismo, que era lo que acababa de pensar? Acaso acaba de decir que Zim... le gustaba? Sacudió su cabeza y la tomó con sus manos, sintiendo como perdía el control de sus sentimientos y de su razón.

-Realmente no puede gustarme Zim... o si?...

Un par de horas pasaron y Dib seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras tanto en el campamento vecino los chicos preparaban la fogata y al parecer tenían planeado pasar la noche contando historias de terror, el ambiente era ideal... estaban en medio de la nada, completamente a oscuras y descomunicados con el resto del mundo, una ocasión perfecta para sentir la paranoia post creepypastas. Algunos de los chicos contaban ciertas historias que habían leído en algunos foros y tumblrs, las chicas por supuesto se tragaban cualquier historia urbana bien contada y narrada así que pronto estaban todas temblando de miedo y aun así querían seguir escuchando historias, algo masoquista de su parte. Los chicos por su parte usaban este miedo para acercarse a alguna chica si es que no tenían novia y aprovechar el miedo de ellas para abrazarlas.

Era tarde y Zim aun no llegaba, a los chicos se le estaban acabando las historias y ninguna había sido tan terrible para que gritaran de miedo, necesitaban mas pero no tenían ninguna forma de conectarse a internet, por lo que usaron lo mas cerca había en información. Fueron a la tienda de Dib y le llamaron, Chunk y los mismos matones se ofrecieron en ir a despertarlo, éste salió y vio a sus agresores, les miró con odio, apretó los puños y los dientes.

-Oye Dib, ya que tu te sabes tantas historias de fantasmas por que no nos cuentas una? - Era extraño, estaba actuando tan gentilmente que pareciera imposible que fuese el mismo Chunk que lo golpeó esa mañana.

-Mejor paso, no estoy de humor -estaba a punto de devolverse y Chunk le toma el brazo- No te estaba preguntando, hazlo o te daré un paliza y esta vez será peor -Le dice susurrando

-Maldición... -A la mala, Dib se acerca a su bien estructurado campamento, tenían unos troncos alrededor de la fogata que usaban como asientos, se sienta y las chicas se acomodan como esperando la gran historia, Chunk se sentó junto a Zita quien temblaba de miedo y éste le toma de las manos, ahora todo tenía sentido, trataba de impresionarla.

No se le ocurrió ninguna historia en particular en el momento, pero recordó una que se hacía favorable teniendo en cuenta donde estaban, un bosque en medio de la nada.

-Muy bien, esta es una historia que leí hace un par de años atrás, es la leyenda de Slender Man...

-El hombre delgado? No parece muy escalofriante -Dice Zita

-Tal vez, pero este misterioso personaje podría estar aquí mismo – Intentando hacer una psicosis colectiva, Dib aprovecha las sombras proporcionadas por la fogata y luego toma una vara y dibuja en la tierra lo que está explicando- Dicen que tiene la apariencia de un hombre muy alto y con brazos que llegan hasta el suelo, hay quienes dicen que tiene tentáculos, también se dice que no tiene rostro... solo su calva cabeza de tez muy blanca y viste un traje formal. -termina de dibujar la figura de Slender Man en el piso- Usualmente se le ve en parques, cerca de niños pequeños... aun que prefiere claramente los bosques...

-P-Porque?

-No lo sé, nadie lo sabe, los pocos que lo han visto ya no se sabe de ellos, supongo que es por que con su tan alta figura es fácil que se camufle entre los árboles.

-Y que les pasó a esas personas.

-Desaparecieron, dicen que si te persigue te deja en un estado de trance y luego te secuestra, ah pero hay etapas, primero quedas en un estado parcial de amnesia, se te olvidan ciertas cosas... luego psicosis, luego insomnio, y luego... TE ATRAPA! -Dib salga gritando esto último, lo que hace saltar de su asiendo a todos los presentes, todos tan concentrados en la historia.

-Oye pero si esa gente está desaparecida como pueden saber todo eso?

-Buena pregunta, te diré que gracias a la tecnología lo sabemos. Muchos se grababan y se veía como eran perseguidos por un sujeto semejante, inhumanamente alto y sin rostro, finalmente el tipo desaparece y solo se encuentra su grabación.

-Y... crees que podría estar aquí ahora?

-Es probable, nunca se sabe cuando pueda estar acechando, él solo es un espectador que espera a que te des la vuelta por que está detrás de TI! -como si hubiese estado programado las llamas de la fogata crecen y los chicos gritan espantados y se abrazan entre ellos.

-Jajajaja Vamos solo es una historia urbana, ya están demasiado psicóticos. -Uno de los chicos les hace una señal con el dedo, como si algo estuviese detrás de él. El chico amante de lo paranormal se da la vuelta y ve una enorme silueta, unos brazos largos y delgados llegaban hasta el piso. Inmóvil, el ente solo se queda ahí.

-Bueno... quizás solo sea la sombra de un árbol... después de todo no tiene tentáculos -Poonchy saca el optimismo de la nada, mientras la larga sombra saca violentamente cuatro tentáculos destrozando algunas ramas a su alrededor. -Gracias, con eso es suficiente – Todos los chicos corren despavoridos hacia lo profundo del bosque, algunos lloran y mojan sus pantalones, se oía como los gritos se iban alejando poco a poco, Dib no le quita la vista de encima a aquella sombra, sintiéndose en un aprieto. Su instinto paranormal le dice que se quede y que lo estudie, mientras que su lado mas humano y cobarde le dice que se aleje de ahí tan pronto como pueda.

La sombra comienza a acercarse y Dib solo retrocede unos pasos, aun negándose a huir de ahí. De pronto la sombra guarda los tentáculos y sus enormes brazos, y extrañamente cae al piso.

-Me dijiste que no podía matarlos, pero algo necesitaba hacer para vengarme de ellos.

-Osea que tu... estuviste aquí todo el tiempo? -esa voz era inconfundible

-Los debía tener vigilados, son peligrosos. Solo fui a la cascada por diez minutos, después solo me oculté

-Tan peligrosos no son, pero si merecían algo así. Aun así pensaran que el verdadero Slender Man apareció y que desapareceré, y si no desaparezco dirán que todo fue un truco preparado por mi y volverán a golpearme...

-Eso que significa?

-No lo se, la mejor opción por el momento es desaparecer, de todas formas no me extrañarán.

-Dices que debemos volver a la ciudad? No puedo llamar a Gir para que venga por nosotros, solo podemos usar tu obsoleto transporte humano.

-No quiero regresar, no pasados los catorce días, ya te lo dije.

-Y cual es tu plan?

-Vámonos a la cascada, está lo bastante alejado para que no nos encuentren y estando ahí siempre siento una extraña paz interior...

-Ve a recoger tus cosas, te ayudaré a llevar algunas. Date prisa o regresarán pronto.

Ambos van al campamento de Dib y recogen sus mochilas, desarman la tienda de Dib a la rápida y se la llevan entre los dos, todo lo que estaba en ese lugar se lo habían llevado, aun que olvidaron un detalle, una de las camisetas de Zim seguía colgada en un árbol, como si hubiese sido la marca de que estuvieron ahí, como cuan adolescente escribe su nombre en un árbol.

Continuará c:

* * *

Me encanta imaginarme a Dib con sudadera xD espero le haya gustado el capitulo y muchas gracias a todos por sus animos y reviews n.n! me encanta ver cuando me llega un mail y que es de fanfiction *-*! Gracias!


	5. Entre un millon de estrellas

**CH. 5 Entre un millón de estrellas**

Acarreando la tienda de campaña a medio desarmar y sus respectivas mochilas los dos chicos iban en camino a aquel sitio que individualmente veían como el más sereno de ese lugar, como si el tiempo ahí se pasara volando y no hubiese preocupación alguna. Para sentir el camino mas corto Dib pensó que una pequeña conversación ayudaría.

-Ahora que lo pienso... como lo hiciste para imitar la figura de Slenderman? que yo recuerde no usaste nada en especial como ropa o algo así.

-Con esa paranoia fue bastante sencillo, el tronco detrás mio camufló unas piernas, las patas mecánicas fueron los brazos y usé los tentáculos del Pak, todo es cosa de perspectiva.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que lo pensaste, a menos que hayas planeado hacer eso de mucho antes que yo contara la historia. -Mira al Irken con incredulidad

-A decir verdad fue como si me leyeras la mente, cuando investigo sobre sus costumbres y pasatiempos puedo encontrarme con cosas como esa, historias inventadas por nadie que causan furor y a la vez espanto entre la raza humana, les gusta ese tipo de historias pero les aterra... como las chicas que querían oír esas historias, realmente me cuesta entenderlos del todo.

-Quizás es por que aunque odiemos algo, como una situación o _a alguien, _pueda también resultarnos emocionante y que en el fondo nos guste... mucho - Ante tal explicación ambos guardaron silencio, se ruborizaron sintiendo que lo que dijo Dib tenía que ver más con su actual situación que con los gustos excéntricos de la gente hacia los creepypasta y las historias urbanas. No hablaron mucho mas después de eso, se estaban haciendo frecuentes las ocasiones en que ambos callaban al mismo tiempo, sin insultos, sin sobrenombres, esas ocasiones en donde a pesar de estar bien acompañado sientes un cosquilleo en la espalda y que sabes que es debido a esa persona que te acompaña. Finalmente llegaron a la cascada, ambos miraban boquiabiertos el paisaje como si fuese una verdadera obra de arte, el cielo despejado completamente, el agua reflejaba la luz de la luna llena y de las estrellas dejando un raro pero hermoso brillo en su superficie, el sonido del agua daba a todo ese ambiente una delicada sinfonía de naturaleza, Dib al vivir siempre en la ciudad nunca había visto nada semejante, al menos nos recordaba haber estado en un lugar así nunca antes. Zim por su parte había visto paisajes así de hermosos en otras partes del universo, pero había sido hace tantos años y esas ocasiones tampoco eran tantas.

-Es hermoso -dijeron al unisono, voltearon sus caras una de la otra y miraron ruborizados hacia otra dirección.

-Con tanta luz que ese apestoso satélite suyo proporciona no será necesario prender fuero para darnos mas iluminación y arreglar tu refugio, después de todo no la desarmamos por completo.

-Si... estaba pensando lo mismo, en todo caso es sencillo armar esta cosa.

-Ya...

Ahí estaba ese incomodo silencio otra vez, tan molesto pero inquietante al mismo tiempo. Ambos comenzaron a armar la carpa de Dib, sin acercarse demasiado el uno del otro para hacer ese trabajo, eran como dos imanes del mismo polo, como si una barrera invisibles estuviera entre ellos. Esa obsesión por no tocarse y ni siquiera sentirse estaba tan imponente en cada uno que le impedía a ambos darse cuenta que el otro también lo estaba haciendo, si lo hacían era inevitable sentir un extraño cosquilleo en la médula, algo raro y una nueva sensación para los dos. Pero por qué pasaba ahora? Se conocían hace años, por que ahora se sienten tan incómodos en estar juntos? El silencio abundaba mientras terminaban de armar la tienda de campaña, la clavaron bien al piso y se sentaron a descansar. Dib contemplaba expectante ese alucinante paisaje, nunca antes había tenido esa vista tan privilegiada ni con sus mejores telescopios, las luces de la ciudad impedían eso. La luna estaba en su mejor momento, estaba completamente llena e iluminaba el lugar como si fuese un foco de luz, y era la primera vez en la vida que Dib veía tantas estrellas juntas, se veía claramente la vía láctea y varias constelaciones, se entretuvo un buen rato tratando de encontrar cada una, parecía un niño en navidad.

Zim prestaba mas atención al comportamiento de Dib que al paisaje, no podía entender como algo así le resultaba tan fascinante, la mayoría de esas estrellas probablemente ya hayan hecho supernova y ni siquiera existan, y además ese sistema solar era el mas aburrido del universo, habían otros muchos mejores. De pronto el cielo brilla por milisegundo, una hermosa estrella fugaz pasa en medio del cielo y Dib la mira con total interés y un particular brillo se ve en sus ojos color ámbar.

-Es la segunda vez que veo una estrella fugaz... -Se gira hacia Zim y sonríe tontamente- Rápido pide un deseo!

-Que? -Zim no entendía a lo que el humano se refería, a qué iba eso ahora? - Por qué debería pedir un deseo?

-Por la estrella fugaz, si vez una debes pedir un deseo... se que suena muy supersticioso, pero es divertido!

-Esa cosa es un esteroide que viaja por el espacio, no va a cumplirme nada -Se cruza de brazos y se voltea

-Por qué siempre tienes que hacer eso, ni siquiera te puedes divertir un poco? O acaso tengo que traerte una cerveza para que por fin sonrías?

-Cállate humano apestoso eso no tiene nada que ver, y no tengo por qué estar feliz de nada!

-Por qué estas así, ayer estabas tan simpático, casi ni se te reconocía!

-Osea que ahora esperas que me comporte como un smeet débil y asustado por siempre no? Ya sabía que algo tramabas, estoy seguro que apenas puedas traicionarás a Zim.

-De que hablas? Yo no te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mi, además prometí que te ayudaría es que no lo recuerdas? -Harto de la desconfianza del Irken, Dib le toma de los hombros y lo mira a los ojos, iba a hacerle entrar en razón aunque eso significara una pelea.

-Yo no necesito a nadie... -Frías palabras no iban a romper un corazón tan duro como el de Dib, tan acostumbrado al rechazo y a los insultos. Pero el humano sintió algo raro, un olor singular proveniente de Zim, se acerca a él para olerlo.- P-Pero que estás haciendo?!

-No lo puedo creer... HAS ESTADO BEBIENDO?!

-No sé de que estás hablando...

-Ya sabía que algo extraño había contigo, volviste a beber y por eso te pusiste así de agresivo.

-Bueno y que si lo hice! Beber antes me ayudó a olvidarme del problema de los altos, y me sentí bien por un momento...

-Y que esperas con todo esto? Beber no hará que todos tus problemas desaparezcan.

-Pedirle un deseo a una estrella tampoco.

Sin mas para decirse solo se miraban mutuamente, heridos en el orgullo y lastimados por alguien que tanto estimaban, Dib estaba consciente de que Zim estaba ebrio y que lógicamente su actitud estaba influenciada por el alcohol pero le molestaba que el aun así decidiera volver a beber, lo ultimo que le faltaba ahora es que Zim se volviera alcohólico para evadir sus problemas.

-Si quiera sabes si eso es nocivo para ti?

-Y para que te preocupas tanto, que podría pasar si yo fuera a morir. -De nuevo el 'Que pasaría si...' Que debería responderle? Tal vez no volvería a recordarlo, después de todo está ebrio de nuevo, lo cual era una muy buena oportunidad para probar sus sentimientos, después de todo si no era correspondido Zim lo olvidaría al día siguiente. Dib ríe con malicia.

-Y que hay de mi? Me dejarás así como así? -El muchacho se acerca peligrosamente al extraterrestre – Eres un desconsiderado

-Que estas haciendo?! -Dib abraza a Zim, posa su barbilla en el hombro de este último y trata de juntar valor.

-Puedo contarte un secreto? -Dib le susurra dulcemente.

-Q-Que es?... -Dib toma de nuevo a Zim por los hombros y escabulle su cara por la cara del Irken para finalmente darle un corto beso en la comisura de su boca, el tacto de sus labios era tan preciso que los hizo estremecer, se separa lentamente ruborizado completamente y finalmente solo se arregla los lentes. No bastaron mas palabras. Zim por otra parte estaba desconcertado, no creía lo que acababa de pasar y no pudo evitar ruborizarse al mismo tiempo.

-Yo... ya lo sabía -Dice Zim agachando la cabeza, Dib lo mira impactado, entrecierra sus ojos y comienza a reír débilmente.

-Tan obvio y predecible me volví estos cuatro días?

-No no es eso...

-Pero si hasta esos tarados me molestaban, no me digas que no, yo pensaba que te habías molestado al darte cuenta de lo que sentía por ti.

-Pero es que es como si lo supiera desde antes, además si me molestara no hubiese venido a este lugar, no lo crees? -Mira a Dib a los ojos, como la mayor prueba de que decía la verdad

-Que tratas de decir? Tu viniste para no llamar a tus altos.

-Creo que en mi interior siempre supe que yo era una farsa y una burla para mi gente, solo que me dolió mucho darme cuenta, quería morir, pero de alguna manera algo no me lo permitió y me convenció de venir y tratar de sobrevivir, me avergonzaba la idea de que tu pudieras ser ese algo, hería mi orgullo de invasor... pero realmente han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocemos no es así? Hemos pasado por tanto...

-Si, al principio no puedo negar que te consideraba una molestia, pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba mas sentía que tu mera presencia hacía mas interesante todos los días, todos tus intentos de conquista, todos tus trucos y trampas... desde que llegaste me sentí tan lleno de vida, tan útil... si tu desaparecieras creo que perdería todo eso, perdería mi vida. -Zim miró alucinado al humano ante sus palabras, tan importante se había vuelto para alguien? Pero esa conversación creía haberlas escuchado antes pero no recordaba donde, tal vez en uno de sus sueños. De pronto unas imágenes aparecían en su cabeza _"Que no sé que podría hacer si tu desapareces... De verdad me extrañarías Dib? … C-Claro"_

_-_Eso es! Esta misma conversación fue la que hicimos cuando bebí la primera vez!

-Bueno... si

-Y por que no me lo dijiste cuando te lo pregunté?

-Crees que es muy fácil decir todo esto? Que pasaba conmigo si el único ser vivo con quien pude tener algo tan simple como una amistad me rechazara también? Probablemente te alejarías y eso simplemente no podía permitirlo... quise hacerlo ahora para ver como reaccionabas, supuse que lo olvidarías si metía la pata y que todo se arreglaría al día siguiente.

-Eres un humano estúpido y cabezón.

-Deja de burlarte de mi cabeza! -Sigilosamente y casi tan sutil como el viento, Zim se acerca a Dib hasta llegar a su cara, traga un poco de saliva y tímidamente le da un ligero beso torpe y superficial, el humano casi en estado de shock trata de volver en sí para no parecer un idiota, le toma las mejillas al Irken y trata de profundizar el beso, trata de introducir su lengua en la boca del extraterrestre pero su inexperiencia le jugaba malas pasadas, el choque de sus dientes y los movimientos de sus lenguas daba a entender que aun eran unos principiantes. Debieron separarse un momento para respirar, ambos se vieron a los ojos y no podían evitar el sonrojo nuevamente.

-Realmente no quiero morir ahora -Zim se separa un poco del humano.

-No tienes que llamarlos, te dije que te ayudaría... por qué desconfiabas de mi?

-Vigilar tanto tiempo a tu raza a veces puede dar escalofríos, ustedes los humanos son expertos en traicionar... pueden hablar bien unos con otros y aparentar ser buenos, pero apenas pueden dan apuñaladas por la espalda. Y creo que solo me hizo pensar en eso solo ver a los demás chicos hace un momento... Y tu Dib, después de todo eres humano.

-Pero como se te ocurre compararme con esos sujetos? Sabes que yo no soy como ellos ni como la mayoría de la gente! Yo JAMAS traicionaría la confianza de alguien.

-Lo se, lo siento.

-Está bien, supongo... todo fue culpa del alcohol. Un momento... De donde conseguiste mas de eso?

-Hay un pueblo cerca de aquí, hoy en la tarde antes de venir aquí fui y compré un poco...

-Un pueblo? De verdad? Por qué no me lo dijiste?

-Y de que servía? El puedo está casi desolado, lo encontré el día que llovió.

-Así que eso hay en ese otro camino...

-Si, pero realmente no vayas, además es peligroso que esos estúpidos sepan que hay un lugar para comprar mas de eso.

-Tienes razón... -Dib pone una mirada triste y Zim se da cuenta.

-Que te pasa humano?

-Eh? Aah no es nada... - Lentamente se acerca nuevamente a Zim y le abraza -Solo quiero quedarme así un poco mas.

-P-pero tranquilo... vayamos de a poco...

-Dime Zim... tu me quieres?

-Que? Es que no pusiste nada de atención antes?

-Respóndeme, necesito escucharlo...

-S-Si... te quiero... humano apestoso -Ruborizado y avergonzado Zim solo obedece, todo para que Dib se sintiera bien.

-Eso es genial... gracias. -Tal vez sin el insulto final no hubiese sido tan real, Dib estaba feliz por eso.

Ambos se quedaron abrazados, parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese quedado congelado y ambos estuvieran en el limbo, nada podía arruinarles el momento. Se sentaron en el césped y acomodaron de manera que Dib abrazaba a Zim por atrás, él era un poco más alto que el Irken así que de esa manera estaban mas cómodos. El humano seguía hipnotizado por ese hermoso cielo estrellado, Zim por su parte le indicada ciertas estrellas que en realidad eran bases militares secretas y otros planetas además de Marte que eran naves espaciales, la conversación sobre las otras galaxias era tan interesante, ambos se arrepentían de no haberla hecho antes.

Continuará …

* * *

Uuh, aquí volví con el capitulo 5! :333 Quise hacerlo bien meloso pero al parecer no me salió uajuajua B: ... en fin, terminaron las fiestas patrias y me duele el estomago de tanto que comí x.x! Como sea, gracias a todos por los reviews de nuevo ! me hacen tan felish 3 de verdad, me alegran el dia xDD... no creo que incluya lemon en ningun capitulo, mejor así :3


	6. Confusiones

**Capítulo 6. Confusiones**

_- Ni siquiera recuerdo cuando entramos a la carpa a dormir, lo que me parece gracioso porque se supone que tu eres el que no recordaría nada, solo se que estás a mi lado ahora mismo y eso me tiene absolutamente nervioso.-El humano tenía un monólogo en su cabeza- Nos estamos dando la espalda el uno del otro, siento tu respiración y tu aroma y aun con eso trato de controlarme teniéndote tan cerca, pero es tan difícil... -Casi entrando en desesperación el chico se gira hacia Zim, atrapándolo en sus brazos y tomando al Irken por sorpresa-_

_-¡Pero que haces apestosa larva humana! -Decía el extraterrestre, pero curiosamente no forcejeaba en serio y ni parecía querer soltarse, mas bien solo aparentaba hacerlo, tal vez solo por reflejo ya que lo que más quería era la atención del humano-_

_-Lo lamento... pero yo... no puedo aguantarme, te necesito... - Lascivamente Dib toma el rostro de Zim con sus manos y comienza a darle feroces besos en la boca, casi inmovilizando al Irken y sintiendo el roce de sus suaves caras, Dib queda sobre Zim, entre los besos y toqueteos el humano baja por el verde cuello de Zim saboreando y relamiendo cada rincón de éste, dando pequeños mordiscos. El chico verde daba casi imperceptibles jadeos con cada lamida que Dib le proporcionaba, parecía como si el humano conociese cada punto sensible en cuerpo del invasor, sentía como llegaba a cada punto con tal precisión, cada parte sensible de su cuerpo con una total agilidad y certeza que estaba impresionado._

_-Espera un momento! yo... - Zim difícilmente podía mencionar palabra alguna, se sentía completamente extasiado agregándole que su temperatura aumentaba mediante el humano recorría todo su cuerpo con sus manos-_

_-No puedo... no puedo esperar! -tan ágil como un felino, Dib posa su cabeza en el cuello de Zim ronroneándole con lujuria, su mano igual de ágil se dirige hacia la entrepierna del Irken. Dejándose llevar, el extraterrestre abraza a Dib por el cuello gimiendo mientras su mano cada vez mas se acercaba a su entrepierna, lentamente y tomándose todo su tiempo recorre la delgada pierna de Zim, quería disfrutar cada momento. Su mano finalmente llega al bulto en su pantalón, sentía como palpitaba su miembro con cada estímulo que el humano le daba, hicieron una pequeña pausa que fue casi de un milisegundo para mirarse mutuamente, dar un leve suspiro y seguir en lo suyo con un apasionado beso._

De un golpe y sudando en gran cantidad Dib despierta exaltado, mira a su alrededor y ve que Zim aun duerme a su lado, suspira aliviado de que en verdad no perdió el control de semejante manera. -Debo... tranquilizarme... - Con una mano se toca la frente y para despejar su mente sale de la tienda de campaña. Ya era de día y afuera estaba soleado, al parecer habían dormido bastante, mira su reloj y nota que ya era mediodía, casi sin animo hace una mirada un tanto perdida al lugar donde yacían ambos abrazados la noche anterior. Se dirige a la orilla del río y moja su rostro, refregando sus ojos con sus manos y luego se pone las gafas. - Por Saturno... por qué me estoy comportando así? No debería suponer que Zim recuerda todo lo sucedido... después de todo lo hice suponiendo que lo olvidaría. Además, por qué desde que estamos aquí tengo esos sueños?... no tiene sentido.

-Te estás involucrando con un extraterrestre... para ti QUÉ ES tener sentido? -Asustado por su repentina aparición, Dib se gira para ver a Zim no muy lejos de él pero lo sí suficiente para estar lejos del agua.-

-Pensé que aun dormías... -El humano exaltado titubea mientras no mira a Zim a los ojos, como si estuviera avergonzado de algo-

-Y yo pensé que habías dejado de hablar solo.

-Hace cuanto estás aquí...

-Lo suficiente... realmente pensabas que olvidaría todo lo de anoche? Por quién me tomas?

-Osea que si lo recuerdas?... es que supuse que te pasaría lo mismo de aquella ocasión y bueno pues... yo...

-Ayer no fue lo mismo, no bebí tanto y además eran situaciones distintas... aunque sí estaba molesto y no sabía por qué... supongo que por todo y por nada.

-Tienes razones de sobra para estar enojado, todo por lo que estas pasando es realmente horrible. -se rasca la nuca con una mano, de alguna manera se sentía un estúpido por casi olvidar por lo que Zim estaba pasando, lo último que ahora necesitaba eran líos amorosos y mas con un individuo de otra especie-

-Pero bueno, solo me queda esperar – Zim sentía que ya no había razón para estar tan tenso, solo quedaban nueve días y ya no tenían a los otros chicos tan cerca, a ese ritmo todo pasaría rápido. Se recostó en el césped mientras veía las nubes pasar tranquilamente, tan serenas, entrecruzó sus manos y las posó en su vientre, tenía una mirada calmada pero sin ninguna expresión, no estaba enojado ni sonreía, solo estaba ahí tirado. El humano por otro lado prefirió no referirse más al tema de la noche anterior aun por mas que quisiera, sintió como Zim prefería no hablar de ello por el momento. Se recostó a su lado en el césped e imitó la posición en que el Irken se encontraba, ambos estaban junto a un pequeño árbol.-

-Ese árbol tiene unos frutos marrones -Dib fijó su vista en las ramas del árbol –

-Tal vez sean bellotas.

-No lo creo, no se parecen a nada que haya visto antes. Crees que se puedan comer?

-Iba a preguntarte lo mismo. Tienes hambre?

-Un poco, desde que estamos aquí que no he comido bien, además se me está acabando el agua potable que traje.

-Quieres ir por algo de comer al pueblo que te dije antes?

-Y si ellos nos descubren? Tenemos que pasar cerca de ellos para llegar, no?

-No se enterarán, podemos ir sobre los árboles y no se darán cuenta.

-De acuerdo.

Zim es el primero en ponerse de pie, le extiende una mano al humano para ayudarle a pararse también y estos quedan con las manos tomadas, en silencio y mirándose mutuamente, curiosamente Dib ya no se sentía nervioso y ambos expresaban en su mirada una gran seguridad.

-Vamos -Zim jala a Dib aun sujetando su mano haciendo que este prácticamente le pisara los talones, junto a un gran árbol en el comienzo del bosque Zim se detiene bruscamente, se gira hacia Dib y con una mirada maliciosa lo toma entre sus brazos, al mas puro estilo nupcial.

-Oye espera! -El humano protesta inquieto en los brazos de Zim quien ya estaba subiendo al árbol con rapidez gracias a las patas mecánicas del pak, prefirió cruzarse de brazos y aceptando momentáneamente su incapacidad y dejar que Zim tome el control por ahora. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando debían pasar sobre el campamento de los demás chicos de su clase. Estaban todos, un pequeño grupo estaba preparando un rápido almuerzo que consistía básicamente en fideos, otros lavando un poco de ropa en el río y el resto solo estaba sentado sin hacer nada, conversando. Zim prefiere rodearlos que pasar sobre ellos directamente, de pronto Dib oye algo de ellos que le llamó la atención y pide a Zim que espere para escuchar con más atención:

-Y si los vamos a buscar?

-Estás loco? Arriesgarnos por esos fenómenos?

-Está claro que todo eso fue un truco de Dib, quería asustarnos y vengarse por todo lo que le hemos hecho, pero aun así no podemos perdonárselo. No es mala idea buscarlo y darle lo que se merece.

-Pero y Zim? Hace rato que también desapareció y recuerdo que fue después de que peleó con Dib

-Debe haberse espantado el pobre jajaja salió huyendo y prefirió enfrentarse a la furia de Bitters que estar con Dib! Jajajaja que risa.

-Entonces mañana en la mañana un grupo saldrá a buscarlo, no puede estar lejos, el primer lugar que visitaremos será donde nos dejó el autobús, seguramente el muy listo pretende acampar ahí y así no tener que esforzarse cuando llegue nuestro transporte.

-De acuerdo, iremos todos? O nos repartiremos la búsqueda?

-Seremos dos grupos, el otro que vaya río arriba e inspeccione el área.

-Y si no lo encontramos? Y si de verdad desapareció?

-No me vas a decir que crees que todo fue real, no? Como pueden creer semejantes cuentos de niños...

-Oye! Que yo recuerde tu también saliste corriendo y gritando, hasta llamabas a tu mamá! Jajaja

-Cállate! Espero que no se le ocurra aparecer en estos momentos que la golpiza que le tengo preparada no se la quita nadie.

Zim y Dib escuchaban en silencio aquella conversación de aquel grupo de estudiantes, el más afectado era Dib, ahora sabía que le esperaba una tortura al terminar todo esto. Zim los mira con desprecio y retoma el camino, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Iban por los árboles hasta que ya se alejaron lo suficiente de ellos.

-Estás incomodo? Quieres caminar? -Zim le decía indiferente a Dib, recordó lo molesto que estaba cuando iniciaron su camino y pensó que el humano en verdad nunca quiso estar en sus brazos en primer lugar.-

-A decir verdad las piernas se me están durmiendo un poco, seria buena idea caminar. -Zim baja del árbol y deja a Dib en el suelo con total delicadeza.

-Estamos bastante cerca del pueblo. -Zim comenzó a caminar y Dib le seguía el paso, sin decirse palabra alguna después de eso, ¿por qué aun después de haber aceptado y confesado lo que sentían seguían esos momentos incómodos? Dib trató de pensar un poco al respecto, no sabía como debía actuar con Zim siendo que toda la vida se han tratado como enemigos, sería raro y hasta podrían perder su esencia si ahora comenzaran a actuar melosamente como las relaciones humanas comunes que el conocía. Zim le interrumpe sus pensamientos.- Mira, ahí está el camino, debemos seguirlo y muy pronto llegaremos. -Zim apunta con el dedo el lugar que le decía, el mismo camino de tierra que él había usado un par de días atrás-

-Compremos lo que necesitemos y luego nos vamos, esta bien?

-Me parece bien, no me gusta mucho este pueblo pero parece útil por el momento.

-Mira, ahí hay una casa -Finalmente habían llegado al pueblo, había un poco mas de gente en la pequeña única calle que esta poseía, desde que Zim estuvo ahí la última vez. -Me parece increíble creer que aun en esta época existan este tipo de pueblos, así de rurales.

-Tu planeta en sí es muy primitivo, a pesar de todos los años que llevo aquí he visto que no han avanzado mucho en su tecnología, solo han destruido y consumido sus recursos como si no hubiera un mañana, a mi lo que me impresiona es que aquí la naturaleza siga intacta.

-Tienes razón, a decir verdad envidio un poco a estas personas, sabes? No puedo estar sin tecnología, lo reconozco, pero estar con toda esa contaminación constante a mi alrededor es horrible, y es por esa razón que me gustaba tanto la cascada, ahí se siente un aire tan puro.

-Sí... también creo que no está tan mal. -Zim sonríe levemente y Dib le devuelve el gesto. Se dirigen sin prisa hacia la tienda la cual no poseía mucha variedad. Dib toma unas aguas minerales, un par de sodas y botanas y se dirige hacia la caja registradora. Zim pasa cerca de la nevera y mira las latas de cerveza, su mano tiembla un poco y alza una de estas para alcanzar una lata pero se arrepiente antes de siquiera tocarla, Dib lo ve de reojo pero prefiere no decirle nada, teme un poco que Zim esté siendo muy dependiente de aquel licor, termina de pagar y ve como Zim sale de la tienda antes que él con prisa, al salir lo encuentra sentado en las escaleras de entrada de aquella tienda, se sienta a su lado y le ofrece unas patatas fritas.

-Si quieres una de esas cosas no te voy a detener a beberlas -Dice el humano mirando hacia el cielo mientras abre una de las sodas. El Irken solo lo mira un poco exaltado, creía que él no se había dado cuenta.

-C-Claro que no! No es que las necesite, solo que me parece curioso su efecto, solo eso...

-Es curioso, sí, pero saca lo peor de ti a largo plazo.

-Como sabes eso, si tu ni siquiera lo pruebas?

-No necesito hacerlo, lo he visto, no soy tan tarado como para arriesgarme.

-Me estas llamando tarado?!

-Sí -bebe un sorbo de la soda sin mirarlo a la cara, como si no le importara nada-

-Como te atreves! Quiere que te destruya ahora mismo? -Se preparaba para sacar las patas mecánicas de modo amenazante, pero se dio cuenta que algunas personas estaban demasiado pendientes de su discusión, por lo que prefirió guardarlas-

-Y que si me destruyes? Prefiero eso a la golpisa que me espera cuando todo esto termine, estoy harto! -Aprieta la lata de soda con fuerza y la arroja a la basura-

-De verdad tanto te importa lo que ellos digan? Apuesto que se les olvidará tan pronto lleguemos, con los estúpidos que son...

-No lo se... espero tengas razón. Bueno, vámonos de aquí... y Zim, lamento haberte llamado un tarado. -Se para deprisa y con sus manos en los bolsillos se dirige camino de vuelta a su campamento-

-Que? Oye esper... -Zim no termina lo que iba a decir, con una mano extendida como queriendo detener a Dib se quedó, se paró él también para no perder de vista a Dib y salió tras él-

Dib se queda parado a mitad del camino esperando al chico de piel verde. -Crees que nos encuentren? Dijeron que saldrán a buscarnos.

-Que vengan, no les tengo miedo y puedo contra todos ellos.

-No es buena idea, recuerda que son muchos y pueden descubrirte. Mejor estamos atentos y los evitamos.

-Y que harás cuando tengamos que regresar?

-No lo se... algo se me ocurrirá, pero por ahora regresemos. Pero quiero que vayamos caminando, podemos explorar un poco y ver si hay lugar donde esconderse.

-Está bien...

Ambos se adentraron al bosque nuevamente, les esperaba una larga caminata hasta llegar al campamento recorriendo un nuevo camino para evitar toparse con los demás chicos. Mientras, al otro lado de la galaxia, en la gran Inmensa, Purple y Red tenían una pequeña charla mientras comían donas y bebían refrescos Irken.

-Ya casi ha pasado un día entero y Zim no nos llama, estás seguro que lo hará? -Red estaba nervioso, comía rápidamente para ocultar su pánico-

-Tranquilo, nuestro plan no puede fallar... y recuerda que además tenemos nuestro plan B.

-Es verdad, hace cuanto que Jizz partió?

-Creo que hace 5 días o algo así... ya debe estar por llegar a la Tierra.

-Bien, esperemos su reporte y veremos como prosigue todo esto, no podemos arriesgarnos.

-Le quedan dos días para llamar, estoy seguro que lo hará tarde o temprano, Zim no tiene tanto autocontrol y por eso es tan peligroso.

-Esta vez no podemos fallar, Zim debe ser exterminado.

Continuará.-

* * *

Al fin ;_; ! lo siento por la demora xD y por tan corto capitulo espero actualizar pronto esta vez.


	7. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte…

**Capítulo 7. No soy lo suficientemente fuerte…**

Preparando una pequeña fogata cerca de su tienda de campaña, ambos estaban con malvaviscos al fuego.

-¿En serio nunca habías probado estas cosas? –Dice el pelinegro al momento en que come uno de esos dulces mashmallows derretidos.-

-Gir los hacía de vez en cuando… en la sala, y me parecían asquerosos, pero no están tan mal –Toma entre sus dedos un poco de la sustancia, como si la estuviera analizando.-

-Lástima que no encontráramos un buen escondite, creo que solo debemos desaparecer durante el día, podríamos ir a caminar y recorrer un poco más al otro lado de la cascada… no creo que lleguen tan lejos –Recordando lo que los chicos habían dicho esa misma tarde, Dib tiene una expresión de resignación, pero aun así conserva una sonrisa calmada.-

-No creo que debas esconderte, deberías enfrentarles y que te dejen en paz de una buena vez.

-¿Ya viste cuantos son? Ni tú podrías con todos ellos.

-He tenido oponentes con muchas más habilidades y en mayor cantidad, ellos no me preocupan.

-No me digas, o sea que ¿Esperarás a que vengan y los matarás? ¿Así de fácil?

-Podría ser una opción…

-¿Cómo puedes pensar así? ¡Tan fríamente!

-Fui entrenado para aniquilar razas, Dib! ¿Qué es lo que realmente esperas de mí? Sabes que los odio, por mí los destruiría… pero eso pondría en peligro mi identidad.

-Yo también los odio, pero no me puedo imaginar a mí mismo involucrado en el asesinato de alguien… -el silencio los envolvió a ambos por un momento-… pero eso no impide que tú les des una paliza a ellos…

-¡Lo ves! De alguna manera si quieres que reciban su merecido.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero… bah, ya no importa. –Se deja caer en el suave césped, contemplando las estrellas nuevamente.- Este lugar es estupendo, es una lástima que tengamos que regresar…

-¿Y quién dice que tenemos que regresar? –El alien come el malvavisco que hace tanto había evitado solo para tener una excusa de decir una palabra más. Dib abre sus ojos de la impresión, se vuelve a sentar para verle la cara a Zim, pero este sol parecía estar fijo en la nada, mirando un punto inexistente pero aun así conservando una mirada seria, dando a entender que sus palabras eran verídicas.-

-Bromeas ¿Verdad? Debemos regresar, yo… por mi padre, por Gaz… y tu…

-¡Jah! Ahora digo yo… bromeas ¿Verdad? Tu padre ni siquiera debe haber notad que no estás, y tu hermana… ni quiero dar una opinión al respecto.- En todo momento Zim mira hacia otra dirección – Y por mí… Gir fue destruido, ese es mi único motivo por el cual regresar… reconstruirlo. Y creo que no es mala idea regresar a este lugar después de haberlo hecho, ¿Qué opinas? –Gira su cabeza para ver a Dib a la cara. Con la luz del fuego, los ojos color carmín de Zim parecían tener un brillo nunca antes visto por Dib, lo que lo pone algo nervioso.-

-¿Te refieres a volver de vez en cuando?...

-Me refiero a regresar y quedarnos… para siempre.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Donde se supone que vamos a vivir? Necesitaremos dinero para comprar alimento y además agua potable, tendremos que comprar…

-Ustedes los humanos son tan complicados –Se pone un momento de pie, como inspeccionando el lugar, midiendo a lo lejos con la ayuda de sus dedos- La nueva base podría estar en ese lugar, no hace falta que sea tan grande y llamativa, podríamos poner un par de gnomos… hmm, no, no creo que hagan falta, necesitaré unos cuantos generadores para vivir un par de décadas sin problemas, después pensaremos en cómo hacer más energía… creo que es rio nos podría servir para eso, cazar animales para poder comer no es mala idea, después de todo es lo que se sigue haciendo en este planeta, puedo programar a Gir para hacer ese trabajo… -Dib mira atónito ante el plan de Zim, la sola idea de vivir con él en el bosque, y aun mas, A SOLAS provocaba que el calor invadiera su cara y se ruborizara de forma casi inhumana-

-¡E-Espera un momento! Pero y la Sekundaria? ¿Qué hay de la universidad y de mi familia?

-No creo que realmente te importe la Sekundaria, y bien puedes estudiar lo que quieras, tengo una base de datos mejor a la que cualquier biblioteca en el mundo. Y de tu familia… no sabía que realmente te importara tanto.

-¿De verdad hablas en serio? Vivir solos… tu… yo… -Se pone de pie lentamente y comienza a caminar despacio hasta el rio mientras Zim solo lo observa algo confundido, el humano se arrodilla para ver su rostro en el reflejo del agua pura y cristalina, se saca los anteojos y toma un poco de aire para sumergir violentamente su cabeza en el agua.- _No puedo creerlo, vivir con Zim? Por Saturno… esto es tan repentino… digo, nos besamos una vez y yo tengo estos extraños sueños… pero ¡¿VIVIR JUNTOS?! _–Saca su cabeza del agua y afortunadamente ésta estaba lo suficientemente helada para calmarlo un poco. – ¡Es una locura!

Zim se acerca a él con unas de las toallas de Dib y se la arroja en la cabeza –A Zim no le parece ninguna locura, si necesitas pensarlo lo comprendo, pero necesito una respuesta antes de que regresemos a la ciudad. –Se da media vuelta y regresa al fuego, y esta vez es él quien se recuesta a ver las estrellas. Dib lo mira de lejos secándose la cara y el cabello.-

* * *

Un pequeño grupo de chicos comenzó su búsqueda temprano en la mañana después de desayunar, antes de que todos los demás, constaba de un grupo de cinco personas en el que estaba Chunk, Torque, Brian, Zita y Sara.

-Sigo pensando que esto es una pérdida de tiempo –Sara mostraba su descontento por la idea de buscar a Dib, pero por desgracia le toco ir con lo mas matones de su salón, al menos Zita podría ser buena compañía.-

-No lo es, nuestro orgullo depende de esto.

-Así es, a las chicas no le gustan los gallinas y si no hacemos nada nunca conseguiremos novia.

-Y a las chuchas tampoco les gustan los cobardes que atacan a un pobre perdedor y menos aun en grupo, díganme ¿Cómo creen que Dib podrá defenderse él solo?

-Y si está con Zim? Lo más probable es que así sea.

-Aun siguen estando en desventaja, creo que todo esto es una estupidez, ¿Tú qué crees, Zita?

-Eh? Ah bueno, me da igual… solo vengo por curiosidad.

-Bah… está bien, prefiero quedarme y vigilarlos a ustedes, tropa de abusivos. –Los chicos seguían caminando río arriba, mas allá de donde habían recorrido hasta ahora. De pronto sienten que el ruido del agua aumenta, como si se tratara de una cascada.-

-¡Miren! ¿Ese no es un campamento?

-Solo hay una tienda, y es igual a la de Dib…

-Excelente, los encontramos…

* * *

Zim estaba nervioso, no pudo dormir en toda la noche por la conversación que había tenido con Dib la noche anterior, solo se limitó a ver al pelinegro descansar y el cual aun dormía apaciblemente. –Quizás no debí preguntar nada… -Puso su cabeza entre sus rodillas y abrazaba sus piernas, De pronto su quietud fue interrumpida, podría percibir murmullos y risas provenientes del exterior. Sabía perfectamente a que venían, y el no iba a permitir que le hicieran daño a SU humano. Se pone sus lentes de contacto y el cabello falso y sale de la tienda, ve a cinco de sus compañeros de aula a unos pocos metros de él.-

-Así que es verdad… todo eso fue parte de su plan. –Chunk no pudo evitar dar el primero comentario-

-Pero y Dib? ¿Sigue ahí durmiendo? Que perezoso… ¿Acaso estuvo tan ocupado anoche que aun no recupera sus fuerzas?... par de maricas. –Brian da un paso como queriendo ver en el interior de la tienda, Zim refuerza su postura demostrándole que no se lo iba a permitir.-

-Vaya, solo son ustedes cinco, me esperaba a muchos más. –Con el aire de superioridad que lo caracterizaba, Zim reía ante la poca cantidad de "oponentes" que habían llegado. –Como sea, por su bien les sugiero regresar y no decirle a nadie nada de esto… ¿Comprenden? –Los chicos guardaron silencio por un segundo, mas no pudieron contener las risas desesperadas y explosivas.-

-Claro, como si tu pudieras hacer algo contra noso… -Torque, el más grande y fuerte del grupo no pude terminar de hablar, a una velocidad impresionante Zim había llegado hasta el, sujetándole con una mano en el cuello de su remera y sacando una de las puntiagudas patas mecánicas de su Pak, teniéndola en posición de ataque.-

-Verás, estoy un poco más que harto de todos ustedes, así que de verdad no quiero que me saquen mas de mis casillas… o lo lamentarán. –Pone la afilada punta de su amenazante arma en el cuello del humano, lo suficiente como para que cayera un débil hilo de sangre en sentido de advertencia. El humano respira agitado y temiendo por su vida ¿En qué momento Zim se había vuelto tan peligroso? Los otros chicos se limitaban a ver el espectáculo anonadados, las chicas estaban a punto de llorar y Zita no resistió la presión, salió corriendo al bosque, los otros dos chicos tenían piedras en sus manos listas para usarlas como una débil y desesperada forma de defenderse, fue lo único que si instinto primitivo les sugería hacer –No quiero volver a ver sus repulsivas caras por aquí y más aun les sugiero no meterse con el humano Dib, nunca más.

-P-Por qué hablas así… tú también eres humano… ¿No es así?

-Zim? ¿Qué es ese ruido? –De la tienda e inoportunamente, Dib sale para verificar que fue lo que le había despertado, se encontró a cinco de sus compañeros con una expresión de terror en sus rostros y a Zim amenazando a uno de ellos, inmediatamente pensó en lo peor. –Zim… tu…

-Yo me hare cargo, ahora regresa dentro de la tienda y no salgas.

-¿Que no salga? De que hablas, ¿Acaso piensas matarlos?

-¡¿MATARNOS?! –Al unísono, los chicos perdían cada vez más el control, Sara rompió en un llanto desesperado y cayó al suelo. Nadie podía moverse y escapar, un solo movimiento más podía ser letal para ellos.-

-¡TE DIGO QUE TE METAS A LA TIENDA! –Zim se gira hacia Dib, haciendo que perdiera su concentración en su amenaza, Torque aprovecha esto para darle un golpe de pleno en su cara lanzando a Zim lejos de ahí. Se toca el cuello buscando su herida la que no era tan grave. Zim permanecía tirado en el suelo pareciendo inconsciente y Dib fue en su ayuda, Chunk le impide el paso tomándolo por los brazos y levantándolo en el aire.-

-¡Déjame ir maldito subnormal! –Dib daba patadas sin sentido y forcejeaba lo más que podía-

-Mira lo que me ha hecho ese estúpido, debemos acabar con él antes de que nos mate…

-¡¿QUE?! ¡Que pretenden hacer! Espera… -Dib entra en pánico, al parecer esos abusivos iban en serio, mira con impotencia como Torque se acerca a Zim lentamente buscando venganza. El alien permanece inmóvil e indefenso ante cualquier ataque. –No puede ser… ZIM! –De un grito desesperado por parte del humano, Zim recobra la conciencia.-

-Asquerosos e insolentes humanos… -Las palabras de Zim eran rasposas y llenas de odio, se pone lentamente de pie. Sus lentes de contacto se habían desprendido con el golpe, mostrándole a todos sus enormes ojos rojos, la peluca que estaba mal acomodada desde la caída también termino por caer, dejando al descubierto sus delgadas y finas antenas. –Como se atreven a atacar a un invasor Irken… a Zim… -De la pura impresión, Chunk suelta a Dib, las lágrimas de Sara caían sin control pero eso no evitaba que sus ojos estuvieran abiertos de par en par, Torque se detiene de su ataque y comienza a temblar, y Brian lo apunta con el dedo.

-¡E-ES UN EXTRATERRESTRE!

-Zim… tu disfraz. –El horror invadió a Dib, habían demasiados testigos y no sabía que podría suceder ahora.-

-Dib tuvo razón todo este tiempo… -Las palabras de Sara resonaron en la cabeza de todos sus compañeros, todos esos años de burla y de escepticismo había el joven Membrana fueron sin motivo alguno.-

-¡No! Él no es un extraterrestre, solo tiene una enfermedad en la piel… y en los ojos… y… -Tratando de dar una explicación, Dib recoge el cabello y ojos falsos para que Zim se los vuelva a poner. Pero este se niega a recibirlos.-

-No Dib, ya lo saben… y ¿Sabes qué? Me importa una mierda. Les repito mi advertencia, no vuelvan jamás por aquí, o se arrepent… -Es interrumpido por el grito de una chica a lo lejos-

-¡Ahí están! ¡Vamos chicos deben darse prisa! –Zita, quien había salido corriendo momentos antes, vuelve con el resto de sus compañeros que quedaban en el campamento, justo para ver a Zim con su verdadera identidad.-

-Oh… mierda… -El pelinegro sentía que todo se le había escapado de las manos, ¿Por qué JUSTO AHORA? Ahora que había decidido cesar en el intento de exponer a Zim, ahora que Zim ya no destruiría la Tierra, ahora que… estaban juntos.-

-_No lo puedo creer. –Imposible… -Él no mentía. –Dib tenía razón._ –Aquellos murmullos disiparon la tranquilidad que alguna vez tuvo ese sitio junto a la cascada-

-¡Debemos llamar a la policía!... ¡Y a los hombres de negro! –Gretchen aumentaba el pánico colectivo.-

-¡Rápido! ¡No dejen que se escape! –Una tropa de chicos se abalanza contra Zim, el Irken se ve obligado a defenderse como puede, saca un tentáculo desde su Pak para atrapar a unos cuantos muchachos, pero eran demasiados, no tenía más alternativa que matarlos. Saca otra vez una de las puntiagudas patas mecánicas, captando la atención de todos y sobre todo la de Dib.-

-ZIM! –La sola voz desesperada proveniente del pelinegro hace dudar al invasor.-

-_No debo matarlos, por él, no PUEDO matarlos… -_Lanza a los chicos que tenía sujeto con los tentáculos hacia otros mas que se acercaban a él para atacarlo, perfecta oportunidad para huir. Saca el resto de las patas mecánicas para irse de ahí lo más pronto posible, se voltea para ver a Dib una última vez y desaparecer finalmente entre las sombras de los árboles.-

-No puedo creer todo esto… debemos informarle a las autoridades.

-¡Sí! Además de que todos les debemos una disculpa a Dib, lamentamos no haberte escuchado antes… -Dib no podía reaccionar, ayer todo estaba bien y hace apenas unos momentos había despertado encontrándose con esto.-

-¿De qué estás hablando? Él era el novio del alienígena ¡Todos lo vimos!

-No seas tonto, Dib solo lo estaba estudiando y todo era un plan para atraparlo… ¿No es verdad, Dib? –Sin pronunciar palabra alguna, el joven humano miraba estupefacto el suelo, lo que siempre buscó por tantos años ahora se le presentaba, ahora que por fin podría ser visto como algo más que un loco obsesionado con lo paranormal, pero todo eso a cambio de exponer lo a _él_.-

-Lo lamentamos, creo que estropeamos todo… -Uno de los chicos da aquel comentario aludiendo a que estropearon todo el supuesto plan de Membrana. Alzando su cabeza, Dib se siente decidido a lo que debe hacer.-

-Sí, lo estropearon todo… ¡Estúpidos animales! –Dib sale corriendo hacia la misma dirección en la que Zim lo hizo, a la mierda todos… el reconocimiento, la aceptación, su hermana, su padre. No iba a decepcionar a la primera persona que confió realmente en él. Alejándose lentamente de la vista de todos -

-¿Creen que debamos seguirlo?

-Nah, seguramente tratará de atraparlo… dejemos que él se encargue.

-Y ¿Llamaremos a la policía?

-Estamos en medio de la nada, todos nuestros teléfonos están descargados… no hay otra alternativa que esperar a la maestra Bitters.

-Pero yo me niego a quedarme teniendo a ese extraterrestre acechándonos.

-Hmm… bien, lo que haremos es recoger nuestras cosas e ir a la carretera, estoy seguro que alguien nos dará un aventón.

-Y ¿Qué hay con Bitters?

-Si le explicamos lo que pasó de seguro nos perdona.

-Sí, estamos todos de acuerdo, nos largamos de aquí.

-¡SI! –Pretendiendo volver a la ciudad, los chicos parten hacia su campamento base en busca de sus cosas, esperando que tuvieran suerte y no pasar una noche más en ese lugar.-

Ya era el atardecer y Dib seguía corriendo, aun tenía la esperanza de encontrar a Zim en ese vasto bosque, pero una pregunta lo siguió en todo momento. ¿Por qué lo estaba siguiendo?

-Lo estoy siguiendo, pero no quiero atraparlo… más bien solo alcanzarlo. Pero ¿Por qué? … No puedo dejarlo ir, yo necesito saber donde está… esta maldita sensación.

_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme._

_No puedo huir de ti, solo… volvería a ti…_

_Como una mariposa nocturna me siento atraído hacia tu llama._

_Dices mi nombre… pero no es lo mismo._

_Me miras a los ojos, soy despojado de mi orgullo_

_Y mi alma se rinde, y haces que mi corazón se arrodille._

_Y me mata cuando estas lejos._

_Y me quiero ir, y me quiero quedar._

_Estoy tan confundido y es tan difícil escoger… entre el dolor y el placer._

_Y sé que está mal, sé que está bien…_

_Incluso si trato de ganar la lucha_

_Mi corazón anula mi mente…_

_Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme._

-¡ZIM! ¡DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁS! –Casi se ponía el sol, disminuyendo las probabilidades de encontrar al Irken sea donde sea que es estuviera escondiendo, o donde habría ido…-Ido…no creo que fuera capaz de ir a su base…

_No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para alejarme._

_¿Qué puedo hacer? Moriría sin ti._

_En tu presencia, mi corazón no conoce la vergüenza._

_No tengo la culpa… porque haces que mi corazón se arrodille_

_Y me mata cuando estas lejos._

_Y me quiero ir, y me quiero quedar._

_Estoy tan confundido y es tan difícil escoger… entre el dolor y el placer._

_Y sé que está mal, sé que está bien…_

_Incluso si trato de ganar la lucha_

_Mi corazón anula mi mente…_

_Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuere para alejarme._

-Y si realmente se fue… como mierda lo alcanzo a tiempo… -Cae de rodillas y golpea el piso con ambas manos, la impotencia y desesperación lo invadían poco a poco.

_No hay nada que pueda hacer._

_Mi corazón está encadenado a ti…_

_Y no me puedo liberar…_

_¡Mira lo que este amor me ha hecho!_

_Y me mata cuando estas lejos._

_Y me quiero ir, y me quiero quedar._

_Estoy tan confundido y es tan difícil escoger… entre el dolor y el placer._

_Y sé que está mal, sé que está bien…_

_Incluso si trato de ganar la lucha_

_Mi corazón anula mi mente…_

_Pero no soy lo suficientemente fuere para alejarme._

-No puedo permitir que vuelva a su base, debo regresar… no hay otra alternativa… pero ¿Cómo?... Maldición, si tan solo pudiera comunicarme con mi crucero Voot.- Ya la noche había llegado, y Dib regresa a su campamento, sentía que estaba perdiendo el tiempo yendo a buscar sus cosas, pero prefería estar equipado y con provisiones.

* * *

-Al parecer no hay nadie, y mira que feo es este sitio, ¿No te parece, Zira? –Una silueta recorre la base de Zim y un Irken de ojos color zafiro sale entre las sombras y dirige su atención en su unidad SIR.

-Amo, el terreno es seguro y no hay señales de algún otro miembro Irken, solo unos restos de otra unidad SIR destrozada. –El robot sirviente da un informe del rápido escaneo del lugar.

-Con que no está aquí… hmm, bien, saldremos a buscar a ese inútil. Zira, busca en la base de datos y búscanos algún buen disfraz, yo estaré informando mi llegada a los más altos para recibir más instrucciones.

-¡Sí, amo!

**Continuará.-**

* * *

Uhuhu~ Por fín subi el capitulo D: perdon la demora!

Ok~ Zim está desaparecido y el misterioso Jizz llegó a la Tierra D: y sí, es hombre, Zira es su unidad SIR (se llama igual que mi gatita :3 ).

Aams, la canción que me inspiró para este capitulo y por tanto el que está escrito (lo iba a poner en ingles, pero para evitar qu algunas lo traduzcan~ lo puse en eshpañol -w-) es Not strong enough de Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith ... es que la canción me encanta *-* la escucho todos los dias xDD (muchas veces seguidas .-.U) y bueno, eso... habrá otra canción más... pero para el final c:

Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, y lo siento si hay veces que no se entiende D: prometo mejorar.


	8. Todo es cuestión de confianza

**Capítulo 8. Todo es cuestión de confianza.**

En la vasta oscuridad, rodeado de árboles y hojas secas en el suelo, Dib estaba exhausto. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo mucho que recorrió al correr de esa manera, nunca antes había corrido con tanta energía como lo había hecho en ese momento, en el momento en que seguía a Zim. Las piernas le pesaban, sentía que no podía dar un paso más y sin embargo siguió avanzando sin prestarle atención al dolor de los músculos de sus piernas. Mientras caminaba miraba el cielo, ese hermoso cielo donde podía ver un millón de estrellas, donde sentía que no era mas que un minúsculo lunar nuclear en todo el universo. La Luna se divisaba entre las ramas de los árboles, tan resplandeciente, hermosa y majestuosa pero aun así apenas dejándose ver, como si ella estuviese jugando a las escondidas.

-Desearía que todo esto fuera un juego también. -Casi como si el destino se estuviera burlando de él, una estrella fugaz alumbra por un medio segundo el lugar, exactamente como la noche en que Zim y él se besaron. No aparta la vista del lugar en que la vio pasar y titubeando pide un deseo- Desearía poder encontrarte... -El viento sopla ligeramente y las ramas de los árboles se mueven con él, el silencio es absoluto y ni rastro hay aun de Zim. Dib aprieta sus puños y cierra los ojos para evitar llorar.- Tenías razón... es una tontería. -El humano solo siguió caminando esperando llegar pronto a su campamento y recoger sus cosas lo mas pronto posible.

* * *

Una llamada proveniente de la Tierra resonaba en la Inmensa, nadie contestaba, los Irkens encargados del área de comunicaciones esperaban las ordenes de sus líderes. Purple da la señal asintiendo con la cabeza para que contestaran. En la gran pantalla aparece Jizz, haciendo que todos los presentes dieran un suspiro unísono y pesado.

-Mis Señores, acabo de registrar la base del individuo Zim y me temo que no se encuentra aquí, pido indicaciones -Haciendo una media reverencia, Jizz se dirige hacia los mas altos de Irk. Algo disgustados por la noticia, Purple y Red analizan la situación.

-¿Cómo que no está ahí? ¿Dónde más puede estar? No creo que los humanos estén escondiéndolo. -Red se siente algo frustrado. No es así como debía ser el plan... es DEBÍA estar ahí.-

-Lo dudo mucho, pero es extraño que no esté en su base. Busca en los registros, él siempre registraba todo. -Purple le da la orden al Irken con ojos de zafiro-

-A la orden. ¡Zira! -Rápidamente la unidad SIR llega junto a él-

-¡Sí, mi amo!

-Quiero que busques en la computadora principal que es lo último que Zim registró antes de marcharse.

-¡A la orden! - El pequeño robot, a vista y paciencia de sus altos, busca en la computadora la bitácora de Zim. - Lo he encontrado.

-Excelente, léelo quieres?

- _The Last Waltz, 13 de Julio 4:34 AM (Día y hora Tierra). No tengo mucho tiempo, tengo miedo de lo que ahora pueda pasar. Se que si voy probablemente no quiera regresar, pero debo hacerlo... aunque si me quedo o regreso antes del tiempo acordado será mi fin. Odio que aquí los días transcurran tan lento! - _Eso es todo lo que dice, amo.

-Lo escribió el día de la advertencia, revisa el día anterior a ese.

- _El viaje humano. 12 de Julio 8:56 PM (Día y hora Tierra). Es curioso como los humanos planean el fin de uno de sus ciclos educacionales. Bitters hará que los humanos vayan a un apestoso viaje a las afueras de la ciudad, supuestamente para poner a prueba sus habilidades de supervivencia o algo así, como sea no pretendo ir, no es necesario. Además es mañana, y ya tengo planeado dar marcha a mi grandioso plan para por fin dar por terminada la existencia de los humanos. No puedo esperar a mostrarle a los altos!-_

_-_Que triste era la vida de este... invasor. -Jizz hace una mueca en sentido de burla, era mas que claro que los registros de Zim superaban lo patético para el gusto de los Irken.

-Osea que posiblemente se encuentre con los humanos, aun no sabemos si lo esconden a sabiendas o no, pero eso no afecta al resultado en lo absoluto. Jizz, debes encontrarlo y acabarlo, sino siempre podrá reaparecer y eso es lo que menos necesitamos ahora.

-A sus ordenes, mis altos. -Hace una pose militar y corta la transición.- Veamos, necesito el código de su Pak... -con una agilidad asombrosa, Jizz investiga la computadora de Zim para tratar de rastrearlo mediante su Pak, como si fuera un GPS. Mientras la computadora cargaba la información, Jizz sonreía maliciosamente, viendo como un mapa aparecía en la pantalla con coordenadas exactas de la ubicación de Zim.- Pobre tonto, estoy perdiendo mi tiempo contigo... Bueno, hagamos todo esto mas rápido. -acciona el modo "búsqueda de emergencia". Se pone de pié y llama a su pequeña unidad SIR- Zira! Es hora de partir tras el rastro de nuestra presa...

-Sí, amo! -Rápida como la caracterizaba, la pequeña unidad SIR se dirige hacia la puerta y la destruye, suben al crucero voot de Jizz y despegan del lugar.-

Con frío, Dib seguía con paso firme hasta su campamento, esperando claro ir en la dirección correcta y no estar perdido.

Entre los árboles puede notar demasiada luz, mas de lo que podría considerarse normal. Era una luz color margenta.

-No parece una fogata -Murmuró mientras respiraba agitado, su cuerpo comenzaba a calentarse y su pecho le apretaba, era una sensación de angustia. Sentía como si algo terrible estuviera a punto de pasar. Se acercó lentamente al resplandor, tras unos árboles miraba cauteloso de donde provenía. Un hermoso lago con algo de tierra en medio de el. Era de ahí, desde esa pequeña fracción de tierra provenía el brillo, mas específicamente, de la espalda de un pequeño individuo verde. Se veía tan indefenso ahí solo, de rodillas y con las manos en su rostro. Dib sentía como su cuerpo pedía desesperadamente gritar su nombre, pero por qué no podía hacerlo? Era como si un nudo le estrangulara la garganta, como si sus cuerdas vocales hubiesen desaparecido. Pero deseaba acercarse, aumentaba la velocidad mientras mas cerca estaba de él. Sin importar nada, ni el frío del agua, atravesó el lago caminando, no era muy profundo pero si lo suficiente para cubrirle hasta los pectorales. Ni siquiera con el ruido del agua la concentración del Irken fue quebrada, eso no era señal de nada bueno. Apresuró el paso, hasta que por fin pudo cruzar por completo. Se acerca cuidadosamente y le toca el hombro.- Zim?

-Aléjate de mi... -Sin quitar las manos de su rostro, Zim responde con una voz deshecha y rasposa-

-Q-Que?...

-QUE TE ALEJES DE MI! Es demasiado peligroso permanecer cerca mio...

-Por que?... Te dije que te ayudaría hasta el final, no romperé mi promesa, aun si eso significa un riesgo para mi.

-No lo entiendes, no se trata de llamar o no a los altos... me... están buscando.

-Que quieres decir con que te están buscando... no que los altos solo te dieron un ultimátum?

-Eso creí, no debí ser tan iluso y pensar que cumplirían con ese pacto... -Quita las manos de su rostro, no había lágrima alguna, solo un rostro lleno de ira. No podía creer lo bajo que habían caído sus líderes de enviar a alguien para acabar con él y no cumplir con el trato.- Estoy seguro que esperaban que yo los llamara... ellos... no me dejarán con vida pase lo que pase. Y alguien enviado por ellos me está buscando ahora mismo.

-Pero como lo sabes? No te puedes contactar con tu base no es así? Cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

-Tan solo mira mi Pak, esa es suficiente evidencia. Este es el modo de emergencia, el modo "rescate" de emergencia, ya prácticamente no se usa por que es peligroso que sea demasiado llamativo. Soy como una bengala, algo fácil de localizar. Ese "alguien"... debió accionarlo desde mi base. Es imposible que accionaran este modo por accidente.

-Ambos callaron, el silencio pesaba a su alrededor. El viento se llevaba sus palabras si es que intentaban siquiera dar un suspiro. Dib no sabía como podía ayudar a Zim, sentía una impotencia tan grande que le impedía pensar con claridad. Zim finalmente se pone de pie y comienza a caminar, dándole la espalda a Dib.-

-Oye espera! A donde vas?!

-Debo empezar a moverme o me atraparán pronto. Lo que mas odio de esto es que estoy escapando de alguien que nunca he visto, no se de lo que estoy huyendo. Y... eso es lo siguiente que odio, huir. Estoy en desventaja y por primera vez lo reconozco, estoy perdiendo esto... y te estoy perdiendo a ti. -Dib queda helado, aun con todas sus preocupaciones Zim seguía pensando en su situación con el.- Hay odio en lo profundo de mi ojos, y no quiero verte estando así, no de nuevo. Lo único que puedo hacer es seguir adelante pensando en ti, espero que me de la fuerza necesaria. Mis sentimientos por ti no han cambiado, incluso ahora... -Se voltea para ver a Dib y éste corre hasta él y lo abraza.-

- Eres un tonto... te dije que te ayudaría hasta el final. -Ambos no dijeron ni una sola palabra mas, la luna los envolvía y sus pensamientos eran lo único presente.- /_Acercándome así, con tu cuerpo tan frío, aun siento una calidez, y calladamente ahora entiendo que me gustas/_

_-/Si vieras mi amabilidad ¿Qué pasaría? Abrázame mas fuerte, quiero creer en tu cálido corazón/_

_-_**No quiero abandonarte** -Al unísono, ambos dicen su último pensamiento en voz alta. Sus reacciones fueron las mismas, impresionados y sonrojados. Temían separarse el uno del otro solo para que sus rostros no delataran su rubor.-

-Que extraño fue eso.

-S-Si... - Dib seguía sin despegarse de Zim. Sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo, inevitablemente rodeando también su Pak, hacen a Dib notar que la luz que emitía el Pak no atraviesa su gabardina negra.- Eso es! - Se quita rápidamente su prenda. - Zim, usa esto, estoy seguro de que...

-Vaya, sabía que eras estúpido, pero quedarte en un mismo lugar en las condiciones en que estas? Eres verdaderamente una vergüenza para el imperio Irken! -Una voz ronca no deja terminar a Dib, Jizz yacía en su crucero Voot sobre ellos y como fue tan fácil localizarlo pensaba jugar con su presa un momento.- Y además estás aliado con la raza que debías destruir, me das asco... asco y un poco de lástima...

-Quien... -Dib apenas se da cuenta de la presencia, si no fuera por que ese tipo había hablado ni siquiera lo habría visto. Zim, se limitó a callar, para él era obvio de quien se trataba.-

-Oh, supongo que debo presentarme. -Salta de su crucero Voot hasta donde el par se encontraba y le extiende la mano a Dib.- Mucho gusto, soy Jizz.- un peculiar destello de luz pasa por sus ojos- Casi por un auto reflejo, Dib le devuelve el saludo al Irken. No sabía por que lo hacía, parecía que fuera hasta involuntario-

-Dib espera, NO! -era muy tarde, Dib le da la mano a Jizz y este sonríe. Ágilmente da vuelta a Dib, sujetando su mano en su espalda.

-Zira. -La pequeña robot llega hasta ellos, junto a Zim, apuntando a su cuello con un arma láser.-

-QUE HACES! QUIEN DEMONIOS ERES! -Dib no podía hacer nada, Jizz lo tenia bien sujetado para que no interfiriera.-

-Acaso eres sordo, Humano? No escuchaste que mi nombre es Jizz? Eres un mal educado, ni siquiera me dijiste tu nombre. Pero bueno, es tu día de suerte, te tocará ver como aniquilo a este defecto en vivo y en directo. Muchos pagarían por ello, lo sabías?

-Defecto?... _/Zim/_... -Voltea a ver a Zim un momento. Él, que en su mirada no reflejaba mas que la desdicha y que había perdido por completo la esperanza, no subió la cabeza para ver a Dib a los ojos por última vez, conociendo a ese Irken, que Dib lo vea morir es suficiente humillación. El humano debía pensar en algo pronto, afortunadamente para ambos ese tipo se tenía demasiada confianza en él mismo, al parecer es un mal Irken. Membrana aprieta sus dientes y sus puños, esperando que Zim lo perdone y lo entienda por lo que está a punto de hacer. Se vuelve a Jizz desesperado- Señor, no se que es lo que quiere, yo no quiero ser parte de esto. Por favor déjeme ir!

-Ajajajaja no lo puedo creer, hasta tu amigo quiere huir de ti, eres tan patético. Está bien muchacho, puedes irte. De todas formas que tu y tu planeta no suponen una amenaza para mi. -Suelta a Dib, logrando que este escapara del lugar. Zim ve como todo lo que le quedaba se esfumaba, la persona en quien él confió lo traicionó de una manera terrible. Así ni siquiera le daban ganas de luchar, sus ojos se opacaban mas y mas, solo esperaba que el disparo de la unidad SIR fuera certero.- Que patética criatura eres. Zira, acaba con él de una vez. -A vista y paciencia de su amo, la pequeña robot carga su arma láser, un pitido cuyo volumen iba creciendo daba a entender que la potencia máxima del arma fue alcanzada. El dedo del robot se posiciona sobre el gatillo y antes de que pudiera continuar una enorme roca cae sobre su cabeza, desviando el rayo al cielo.-

-Que... -Zim respira agitadamente, sin entender que estaba pasando se limita a tomar el arma de las manos del mareado robot y apunta con ella a Jizz- No te muevas...

-Y ahora que, piensas que porque estás armado me has vencido? Mírate por favor.

-No, pero estás acorralado -Dib aparece tras Jizz, y tenia una de sus botas en una mano. Corre hasta el lago y llena la bota de agua, aparentemente Jizz no sabe lo dañina que es puesto que solo mira a Dib con duda.-

-Que crees que haces... te perdoné la vida y así es como me lo agradeces? Tu raza inferior no puede hacer nada contra mí y el impe... -Un rayo pasa por su mejilla, apenas rozándola pero lo suficientemente cerca para que un hilo de sangre surcara por su cara. Si Zim no estuviera titubeando tanto de seguro habría acabado con el. Las manos del Irken se movían involuntariamente, la rabia lo estaba descontrolando.-

-CALLATE! Estoy harto de ti, el imperio y toda esa mierda!

-Acabarás conmigo? No lo creo... a esa arma solo le queda un tiro y de seguro lo fallarás. AAHG! -El último tiro de Zim llega en la pierna de Jizz lo que lo hace caer un segundo, pero no así desaparecer la sonrisa de su rostro.- Eres un estúpido, desperdiciaste la única oportunidad de intentar acabar conmigo.

-Prefiero ver como te retuerces de dolor a darte una muerte rápida... Ahora Dib!

-Si! -El humano le lanza a Jizz el agua que tenía el la bota. El Irken comienza lentamente a quemarse y a expeler humo, sus gritos no fueron muy fuertes, al parecer estaba acostumbrado a tolerar bastante bien el dolor, sin embargo la corrosión de su piel continuaba. Eso claramente no acabaría con el Irken, Dib necesitaba pensar en algo rápido, pero de momento era mejor irse de ahí. Corre hasta Zim y lo jala del brazo, lo cubre con su gruesa gabardina y se van de ahí, dejando a Jizz de rodillas quemándose poco a poco y con una sed de sangre aumentando segundo tras segundo, la sangre le hervía y su orgullo estaba tan lastimado que ansiaba poder atrapar a ese par para sacar sus viseras lentamente y que sus quejidos fueran el acompañamiento de su tortura.-

-ZIRA! -La aun desorbitada robot se recupera de solo pensar en el castigo que su amo le daría si no se reincorporaba a la situación- LOS ENCONTRARÉ Y LAMENTARÁN ESTO MALDITOS MARICAS!

Continuará.

* * *

Wooooolis, lamento haberme tardado tanto para el capítulo y que sea tan corto... pero tuve muchas cosillas que hacer xd bueno eso, espero no los defraude c: besiwis, adiuh.


	9. No mientras yo viva

He vuelto :3 escribo esto antes porque este vuelve a ser un capítulo con canción xD La idea es que si pueden la escuchen mientras lo leen, la letra es tan linda :'3 La canción es Clarity de Zedd (feat. Foxes)... bueh, eso xD casi dos meses sin actualizar D: lo siento!. Pero ahí les va!

* * *

**Capitulo 9. No mientras yo viva**

Corrían en la oscuridad, sus pisadas se hacían aun mas notorias con las ramas y hojas que encontraban en su camino.

-Debe haber una forma de ir con mas cautela -Dib jadeaba por el cansancio, estaban mas preocupados en escapar lo mas rápido posible que ser un blanco fácil y ruidoso-

-No puedo sacar las patas mecánicas del PAK, si lo hago rompería tu gabardina y la luz se vería otra vez.

-Pero él si puede sacarlas, nos alcanzará rápidamente.

-Eso no es problema, ya casi llegamos.

-Que? No me digas que tienes un plan.

-Eso creo, aunque lo acabo de pensar, no puedo certificar que funcione.

-_Suponiendo que alguno de tus planes hayan funcionado alguna vez -_La frase solo se quedó en la mente de Dib, lo último que necesitaban ahora es que Zim se pusiera melodramático de nuevo- E-Está bien... oye Zim, se que no es el momento... pero lo siento...

-De que hablas?

-Te dejé solo con ese sujeto, negué que te conociera siquiera.

-Se que lo que hiciste solo fue para escapar, no puedo culparte de eso... además, volviste- Zim le dedicó una sonrisa al humano, sin embargo, esta no duró mucho y ahora su expresión era seria y casi angustiosa- Pero por hacerlo ahora quiere matarte, la verdad yo no pretendía resistirme, ya estoy condenado de todos modos... pero que te haga daño es algo que, realmente, no puedo permitir. Este plan lo hago por ti, Dib, no por mi.

La cara de Dib no podía ocultar su asombro. En un segundo, Zim pasó de estar de un estado de completa sumisión a negarse, por nada del mundo, a perder. El Zim de antes estaba volviendo, porque tenía algo por que luchar, se sonrojó por pensar que ÉL era ese algo, y no la conquista de la tierra y la aceptación de su gente.

-Llegamos -Los pensamientos del pelinegro fueron interrumpidos, Zim los había llevado justo a su campamento, estaba todo oscuro, la solitaria tienda de campaña estaba en el lugar que la habían dejado y aquella cascada igual de majestuosa, la luna por su puesto no se quedaba atrás. Era un escenario tan hermoso para una situación tan terrible, realmente irónico.

-Como sabías que ibas en la dirección correcta? Yo pasé horas buscando mi campamento...

-Tengo entrenamiento militar Irken, Dib. Es preciso conocer el terreno donde quiera que estés, no por nada daba tantos paseos cuando estábamos acampando cerca de los otros humanos...ahora escúchame bien, no tenemos tiempo y puede que tengamos solo una oportunidad, solo haz todo lo que te digo.

-De acuerdo -Dib no titubeó en confiar en Zim, aun sabiendo su historial de fracasos, algo en su interior le decía que continuara.-

* * *

Furioso, Jizz los perseguía lo mas rápido que podía, su piel chamuscaba y su pierna estaba herida y sangrando pero él no les prestaba atención, todo lo que quería era atrapar a ese par que lo había humillado. Con las patas mecánicas del PAK era fácil avanzar rápido y seguirles el paso, Zira seguía aturdida y solo lo seguía por inercia y para evitar algún severo castigo.

La cara de Jizz estaba casi desfigurada, sus ojos psicópatas y su macabra sonrisa asustaban hasta a su propia unidad S.I.R. Su pierna le palpitaba y la sangre corría por ella, afortunadamente para él, no había perdido tanta sangre como para detenerse y curarse, por nada del mundo iba a dejar que escaparan.

Siguió avanzando entre los árboles hasta que cada vez se hacían menos y un notorio sonido se hacía cada vez mas fuerte. Llegó a un sitio donde no habían árboles, un terreno despejado donde no había mas que una caída de ese maldito liquido que le quemaba la piel, y una corriente del mismo que se volvía a adentrar al bosque. Notó que a lo lejos estaba, lo que parecía, un prehistórico refugio de emergencia.

-Seguramente ahí se quedaba el humano con Zim... los creo lo suficiente estúpidos como esconderse ahí... -Se acerca silenciosamente a la tienda de campaña de Dib y de su PAK saca un afilado sable de hoja gris y mango negro. Sin dar ningún comentario sarcástico o monologo de su grandeza, atraviesa sin problemas la tela de la tienda, llegando casi al centro de ésta siente que está atravesando algo duro, su sonrisa macabra se amplía y sigue dándole numerosas estocadas, no le importa que por su agitación su pierna sangre mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, luego de que ya se imagina lo mutilados que están se detiene y separa la tela con sus manos para ver victoriosos sus vísceras esparcidas.

Sus ojos pasan de sorprendidos a furiosos una vez mas por darse cuenta que solo había atacado a un bolso lleno de cosas humanas y a un saco de dormir enrollado. A un lado de estos había un papel que también sufrió del ataque y estaba partido en dos, juntó las dos mitades y escrito en Irken decía: "HA-HA, te ves estúpido haciendo eso". Arrugó el papel con las manos, su orgullo estaba siendo pisoteado, cosa que nadie jamás hizo. -Muy graciosos par de maricas! Pensaba darles una muerta rápida y sin tanto dolor, ahora estoy encabronado... y eso lo van a lamentar! -Gritaba al aire, estaba tan furioso que ni había notado que su unidad S.I.R no estaba.-

-Oye, no hagas tanto ruido -Zim le habla a Jizz desde el otro lado del río y bastante cerca de la cascada, parece despreocupado y sin darle importancia a la amenaza que acababa de hacerle el otro Irken. Se quitó de a poco la gabardina del humano de la espalda y el brillo que emanaba el PAK se hizo presente otra vez.-

-Y aun eres tan imbécil para aparecer frente a mi después de esquivarme dos veces? Realmente es un logro, yo mismo te premiaría por ello si no tuviera que exterminarte. -Se acerca de apoco para llegar a la altura de Zim , solo el río los separa.-

-Por qué tienes que exterminarme? Qué fue lo que te pidieron los altos?

-Así que no eres tan tonto. Sí, me "contrataron" ellos. -Hace el gesto de comillas con sus dedos-

-Que quieres decir...

-Más que un trabajo mas, yo lo veo así más como un favor a la armada, has hecho muchos destrozos, Zim... no hay nada que toques y no destruyas. Eso es talento si lo ves del punto de vista invasor, pero preocupante y ocupas tu... "don" contra tu misma raza. Los altos no están dispuestos a arriesgarse más, no pueden vivir pensando en que cualquier día todo Irk se puede ir a la ruina porque tu tenias algún estúpido plan, o solo querías ayudar, o lo que sea. Tu nunca fuiste asignado, fuiste exiliado... y aun así fuiste un peligro para el Imperio... no lo ves? Esta es la única manera de prevalecer. Los altos pensaban que no soportarías estar UN día sin llamarlos, pero lo hiciste y eso les preocupó, así que me mandaron a mi en caso de que no los llamaras en los 3 días, para acabar contigo... luego llegué a tu base y no estabas, revisamos tus cosas y al saber que no regresarías por un tiempo, suficiente como para que se cumpliera el plazo, los altos me pidieron adelantar un poco las cosas. -La cara de Zim estaba en shock, quería respuestas acerca de todo esto, pero aun así eran difíciles de digerir, de nuevo. Sin esperar mayor respuesta de Zim además de su cara de estupefacción, Jizz siguió hablando, y así también tratar de recuperar un poco la cordura. - Pero por su puesto ahora es algo completamente personal... no puedo dejarte con vida después de lo que acaba de pasar, no lo crees? -Zim guardó silencio y miraba hacia abajo- Que patético eres...-Jizz, con ayuda del impulso del sus patas mecánicas, salta el río para ir hasta donde está Zim. El pequeño Irken cambia completamente su expresión, de aparentar estar triste y destrozado forma una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción. Le lanza a Jizz la gabardina negra de Dib mientras está exactamente sobre el río, pero Jizz lo rompe fácilmente con su sable. - JAH! Creías que eso iba a funcionar?! -Desde la base de la cascada, Dib salta y atrapa a Jizz en el aire completamente por sorpresa, ambos caen al rió.

En seguida el agua vuelve a quemar la piel de Jizz, la corrosión lo está matando de dolor, sus gritos ahogados solo son escuchados por Dib quien sigue ahí abajo con él, se separa lo más rápido que puede para nadar a la superficie. Sin embargo, un punzante dolor en su pierna le impide seguir. Con sus últimas fuerzas, Jizz le atraviesa la pierna derecha con el sable. La sangre roja del humano se empieza a mezclar con el agua y la sangre verde de Jizz.

Como la profundidad del rio no es tanta, Zim se preocupa que Dib no ha salido aun, pero está demasiado oscuro para ver que estaba pasando, nota que el agua empieza a tornarse un poco mas oscura, como si hubiesen vertido otro liquido ahí. En ese momento la sangre se le enfría, piensa lo peor y con dos patas del PAK busca a Dib en el río. Al fin lo siente y lo saca con cautela, el humano está inmóvil y con un agujero enorme en su pierna derecha. Lo recuesta a su lado, y empieza a golpear suavemente su pecho y a intentar esas técnicas de supervivencia que Gir lo hizo ver en la televisión en una ocasión, la llamada "respiración boca a boca", fue un momento de tanta angustia que ni siquiera se ruborizó al pensar que eso era prácticamente un beso. Dib reacciona y comienza a toser, botando todo el liquido que había tragado. Su pierna ardía y sentía un dolor como nunca antes, sentía que su piel se quemaba y que la herida se hacía mas grande cada segundo.

_High dive into frozen waves where the past comes back to life._

_Fight fear for the selfish pain and it's worth it every time  
Hold still right before we crash 'cause we both know how this ends  
our clock ticks till it breaks your glass and I drown in you again_

-Z-Zim! MI PIERNA! -Su dolor le desesperaba, y el Irken estaba igual de desesperado. Le rompió el pantalón para ver la herida con mas detalle. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al notar que la piel al rededor del agujero hecho por la espada estaba gris, como si su piel estuviera muriendo poco a poco.-

-Dib, resiste! Oh mierda... todo esto es mi culpa. -Carga al humano, y saca las patas mecánicas del PAK, va hasta un árbol y recoge un bolso escondido en un árbol y vuelve a adentrarse al bosque, Dib necesitaba curación nanobótica Irken, debían volver a la base de Zim. Tomaron el crucero Voot de Jizz y partieron lo más rápido que la tecnología Irken podía ir.

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why_

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy_  
_If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

-Tranquilo Dib, todo estará bien... mientras yo viva, no dejaré que nada malo te pase... -El humano no lo escuchaba, se había desmayado del dolor.- Lo siento... -Zim observa a Dib con culpa, tal vez Jizz tenía razón en que todo lo que tocaba se destruía, tal vez era necesario que el desapareciera de todos para siempre. De pronto Dib hace unos gemidos durmiendo y pareciera estar hablando. Zim acerca su antena a su boca para escucharlo mejor.-

-_Zim...te dije... que te ayu..daría... -_Zim no pudo aguantar y rompió en llanto. Agachó la cabeza y juntó valor, limpiando la herida como podía, debía mantenerla limpia. Permaneció a su lado hasta que llegaron a su base.

_W__alk on through a red parade and refuse to make amends__  
__It cuts deep through our ground and makes us forget all common sense__  
__Don't speak as I try to leave 'cause we both know what we'll choose__  
__If you pull, then I'll push too deep and I'll fall right back to you_

La nave de Jizz aterrizó suavemente en el jardín de Zim, lo cargó en sus brazos hasta el interior de su base y encendió todos los aparatos.

-Computadora! Prepara al humano Dib para una curación de emergencia!

_Cause you are the piece of me I wish I didn't need  
Chasing relentlessly, still fight and I don't know why  
If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity_

-Preparando! -Eficiente, la computadora acomoda a Dib en un mesón de cirugía y le administra anestesia local en la pierna de Dib. Las cinco máquinas controladas por la computadora tenían distintas funciones cada una, una cauterizaba alrededor de la herida para que la infección no se siguiera propagando, otra unía nuevamente las venas, arterias, ligamentos, tendones y distintas estructuras que fueron destruidas por ese extraño sable, cuando ésta terminaba había otra máquina que regeneraba los músculos y piel del humano, y la última extraía la piel muerta. Zim miraba todo el procedimiento de lejos, desearía ser él quien hiciera todo, pero Dib necesitaba atención oportuna, y la computadora era mas rápida.

_...Why are you my remedy__  
__...Why are you my clarity_

Finalmente le pusieron una mascarilla y lo metieron a un contenedor con un liquido rosáceo, para que el humano se recuperara del shock tanto de la herida como de la curación. Zim se acerco al vidrio del contenedor y posó su mano en ella, esperando que Dib se recupere pronto.

_If our love is tragedy why are you my remedy  
If our love's insanity why are you my clarity._

_-_Computadora, controla los signos vitales del humano Dib en todo momento y avísame si hay algún cambio... alarmante.

-Afirmativo.

Zim deja la habitación para revisar el bolso que se había llevado. Una pequeña unidad S.I.R apagada manualmente. El Irken la mira con desdén al robot y comienza a desarmarlo parte por parte.

* * *

En la tranquilidad del bosque, en aquel lugar donde habían manchas de sangre de dos especies distintas, una mano putrefacta y casi sin piel sale de la orilla del río y se aferra como puede al césped a su alrededor. Un Irken mal herido y abandonado apenas respira y se desmaya en aquel lugar. Apenas estaba amaneciendo.

Continuará...


	10. Algo sobre nosotros

**Capitulo 10. Algo sobre nosotros.**

Sentía su cuerpo liviano, como si estuviera flotando en una especie de líquido, sus ojos aun permanecían cerrados así que no sabía con exactitud donde o en que situación se encontraba, su cabeza le daba vueltas. Sentía como su pierna ya no le ardía más, solo la sentía un poco dormida. Trataba de recordar que lo dejó en ese estado. Recordaba como huía de Jizz junto con Zim hasta que llegaron al campamento.

_*FlashBack *_

_-Solo tendremos una oportunidad, hay que ser rápidos y muy silenciosos -Decía Zim sin dejar de preparar su pequeña distracción y de escribir su burla en el papel. Acomodó todo y cerró la tienda de campaña y se subió junto con Dib a un árbol, escondiendose.-_

_-Y que es lo que quieres que haga exactamente? -Dib no entendía muy bien lo que el Irken hacía, ni el por qué necesitaba esa distracción.-_

_-Dos cosas, primero necesitamos atrapar a su unidad S.I.R, en esto hay que ser muy rápido y no tendremos tanto tiempo. _

_-Y como pretendes que hagamos eso? Son robots programados para estar alerta no es así? Como lo abriremos tan rápido?_

_-Con la piedra que le lanzaste pude notar como la tapa de su cabeza se dobló un poco, lo suficiente como para abrirla manualmente, además debe seguir con algunos circuitos cortados, yo me ocuparé de desactivarla, tu la capturas y te escondes._

_-Y supones que Jizz nos dejará hacer eso a vista y paciencia? _

_-Es por eso que dejé esa trampa._

_-Ok ok, y que es lo otro que quieres que haga?_

_-Esto es un poco mas peligroso, necesito que te escondas en esa cascada y que esperes mi señal cuando Jizz salte a atacarme, la notarás enseguida, ahí tu te lanzas sobre él. La idea es que caiga al agua, me entiendes?_

_-De acuerdo, creo que eso será mas sencillo._

_-Otra cosa, apenas caigan sepárate de él lo mas rápido posible, lo mas seguro es que intente atacarte, pero tu eres el único que puede esconderse en el agua y no salir mortalmente lastimado._

_-Entiendo por que debo ser yo, no hay problema. -Le dedicó una segura sonrisa, el Irken le devolvió la misma sonrisa. Ambos tenían la sensación de que todo iba a salir bien._

_Esperaron escondidos hasta que Jizz llegara, solo miraba a su alrededor pero afortunadamente nunca hacia arriba. No tardó en ir en camino a la tienda de campaña y su unidad S.I.R le seguía el paso algo atrasada, no le gustaba como se estaba comportando su amo ni quería estar en su camino cuando su locura explotara. Cuando la pequeña robot pasaba bajo el árbol donde Dib y Zim se encontraban, estos se hicieron una señal con la cabeza y se lanzaron sobre ella, su intento de atacar de vuelta fue nulo, Zim fue demasiado rápido en desconectarla y pronto el color de sus ojos se apagó. Dib la tomó entre sus brazos antes que se desplomara y la guardó bien en un bolso, Zim la escondió en el mismo árbol donde estaban escondidos y fueron a tomar posición del segundo plan. Sus movimientos fueron tan rápidos, tan exactos, que nadie podría creer que lo habían planeado hace ocho minutos atrás y sin planearlo si quiera. _

_Dib recordaba como Zim hablaba con Jizz, como seguían hundiendo su orgullo mas y mas, pero no podía salir de la nada y tratar de defenderlo, así solo arruinaría el plan, tenían que conseguir como fuera eliminar a Jizz del camino ya que claramente el no pretendía retroceder. Esperó hasta que pudo notar un resplandor, incluso estando con el agua de la cascada de por medio, era el resplandor que emanaba el PAK, sin perder tiempo se lanzó con toda la fuerza que podía, agarró a Jizz de una pierna y ambos cayeron al río. _

_Había funcionado, todo el plan de Zim había funcionado. Jizz se retorcía de dolor en el agua y ellos estaban a salvo, empezó a nadar para llegar a la superficie sintiendo una satisfacción de su trabajo en equipo hasta que un dolor punzante lo detuvo, sentía como si los músculos de su pierna derecha estuvieran deshaciendo, nunca en su vida había experimentado tanto dolor. Su cuerpo se entumeció y no podía moverse, se le acababa el aire y estaba perdiendo la conciencia. Lo siguiente que recuerda es a Zim presionando su pecho con fuerza, a él mismo regurgitando agua del río y el ardor en su pierna que lo estaba matando. Después de eso solo había oscuridad, y la voz de Zim que estuvo constantemente presente._

_*Fin FlashBack*_

Lentamente subía su mano a la altura de su boca, acababa de notar la mascarilla que llevaba puesta que le cubría nariz y boca, y un grueso cable unido a ella. Siguió explorando su cuerpo, en su cabeza y pecho había lo que parecían unos electrodos. Comenzó a abrir lo ojos lentamente, el líquido rosáceo le molestaba. Veía borroso y todo rosado. Sentía los ruidos del exterior pero no entendía nada de lo que decían, solo escuchaba balbuceos.

Fuera del contenedor, la computadora indicaba a Zim el estado del humano.

-Amo, se ha completado la regeneración total de los tejidos básicos del humano. Estar cinco horas en el contenedor revitalizador le ha recuperado su energía y mis sensores me indican que ha despertado y está totalmente consciente.

-Buen trabajo, drena el liquido y quítale todo el implemento. Yo me encargo del resto.

-Como guste. -De inmediato la computadora sigue las ordenes del Irken. El liquido se empieza a drenar y Dib queda de pie dentro del contenedor vacío y sus electrodos y mascarilla son removidos. El vidrio del contenedor es guardado por la computadora y Zim le ofrece una toalla a Dib mirando hacia otra dirección y totalmente ruborizado. En ese momento Dib acababa de notar que estaba desnudo, se ruboriza el doble que Zim y toma apresuradamente la toalla, la envuelve en su cintura y ambos miran hacia distinta dirección.

-P-Puedes tomar un baño si quieres sacarte el olor del liquido revitalizador -Agrega Zim sin mirarlo-

-Gracias... yo...

-El baño está por allá! Adentro hay ropa limpia que te puedes poner. -Indica impaciente con el dedo y sin dejar que Dib termine de hablar se va de la habitación. El humano por su parte solo sonríe, y va por el camino indicado al baño. Para su sorpresa todas las cosas estaban ordenadas correctamente, había una tina muy amplia, un retrete y un lavamanos con un espejo sobre el y un canasto donde estaba su ropa, nada extra y fuera de su lugar, ningún televisor, gnomos, ardillas mutantes, nada. Hasta parece mentira que esté en la casa de Zim. Rió para si y de dirigió a la tina la cual tenía agua caliente hasta el tope, el Irken lo había preparado todo para él. Volvió a sonreír esta vez ruborizado y se metió al agua, estaba a la temperatura perfecta.

Zim ordenaba las piezas que le había sacado a la unidad S.I.R de Jizz y las comparaba con la de Gir, esperando que fueran a encajar. Estaba todo en silencio cuando la computadora lo interrumpe.

-Amo... lamento mucho todo lo que ha pasado, no esperaba que ese mercenario fuera a encontrarlo tan rápido.

-De que estás hablando, el modo rescate de emergencia se activa manualmente, tu no tuviste nada que ver.

-Pero mi sistema de defensa no hizo nada... quizás si yo...

-Quizás si tu hubieras intentado algo te habrían destruido, yo ahora no tendría base y Dib ahora no tendría pierna. No estuviste mal.

-Entiendo, gracias. Amo.

-Pero si te voy a exigir algo...

-Lo que sea lo haré, amo.

-Debes ayudarme a proteger la vida de ese humano, cueste lo que cueste. Sin peros, sin rechistar. Solo hazlo.

-...Entendido.

-Excelente. Ahora es mejor que ordene esta habitación, con todas las cosas de Gir esparcidas por todos lados es difícil concentrarse. Cds viejos... es música humana, cerditos de caucho, dibujos, videojuegos... cuantas cosas juntaba este malcriado robot -Zim le hablaba al aire, como si estuviera hablando con el mismísimo Gir, sonrió nostálgicamente. No muy después llegó Dib, con su pelo húmedo y con un agradable aroma a jabón humano.

No se dijeron nada apenas se vieron, el ambiente se sentía raro. Dib necesitaba decir algo para romper la tensión.

-Oye! Me acabo de dar cuenta que ya no tienes ese resplandor en tu PAK. -Lo cual es cierto, hace rato atrás Zim ya no tenía el fulgor en su espalda.-

-Ah si, cuando te estabas curando yo aproveché de desactivar el modo de emergencia. Y de paso de borrarlo de mi sistema. Así que no pueden volver a hacerlo.

-Buena idea...

-Sí... -Ese maldito silencio.-... Estas cansado? Necesitas recostarte?

-N-No! Estoy perfectamente.

-Y tu pierna, cómo sigue?

-Fantástica, está como si no le hubiese pasado nada, casi parece que hubiese sido una pesadilla... una horrible y dolorosa pesadilla...

-Que alivio...

-Si... -Ambos estaban complemente cohibidos, no articulaban frases espontáneas y solo respondían cortantemente lo que el otro le preguntaba. -Y... que haces?

-Ordeno un poco, con todo el desorden que dejó Gir no puedo concentrarme.

-Te ayudo. - Sin esperar la respuesta de Zim, Dib empezó a recoger cosas del suelo, cajas de Pizzas, jabones con tocino en su interior y los Cds que hace rato había visto Zim. A Dib le llamó la atención la cantidad de música que Gir tenía, desde música clásica, funk, pop , rock, incluso metal y electrónica. Juntó todos los Cds amontonándolos uno sobre otro, los tomó para dejarlos en una mesa cercana pero al caminar, uno de ellos, el que estaba de los primeros en el montón, cayó al suelo. Dib dejo los otros sobre la mesa y se devolvió a recogerlo, miró la portada del disco la cual era toda negra y solo decía Daft Punk en letras plateadas con unas sombras de colores metalizados.- Esto es...

-Que?

-Este disco es Discovery, me encanta.

-Puedes ponerlo si quieres. -A Zim no le gustaba mucho el ruido mientras hacían sus cosas, de hecho no le gustaba que Gir pusiera su música mientras trabajaba en el laboratorio, pero podía soportarlo si a Dib lo hacía feliz.-

-De verdad? Genial! -Miró a su alrededor y pudo ver una gran radio que estaba pegada a la pared, la encendió e introdujo el Cd en ella, presionó el numero 9 y una tranquila música funk comenzó a sonar en toda casa, como si hubiesen parlantes por todas partes. Dib sonreía algo ruborizado, sabiendo en lo que se estaba metiendo.

Zim pensaba que no estaba tan mal, después de todo, no toda la música humana le desagradaba, habían algunas que incluso le gustaban y esta podría ser una de ellas. Ambos siguieron limpiando, sin mirarse ni hablarse, aun nadie cantaba así que solo los acompañaba la música instrumental. Zim movía la cabeza siguiendo el ritmo pegajoso de la canción. Dib miraba de reojo a Zim, juntando valor para lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Después de un eterno minuto con diecisiete segundos, Dib comenzó a cantar junto con la voz casi robótica de la radio.

_-It might not be the right time. I might not be the right one, but there's something about us I want to say, Cause there's something between us anyway -_Zim se detuvo al escuchar al humano, Dib seguía cantando. -_I might not be the right one... It might not be the right time... But there's something about us I've got to do. Some kind of secret I will share with you._

_-... -_Seguía dándole la espalda a Dib-

_-I need you more than anything in my life... I want you more than anything in my life... I'll miss you more than anyone in my life...__** I love you more than anyone in my life**_–Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y su cabeza subía lentamente. Zim sabía que Dib no era ningún tonto y no hacía las cosas por casualidad. Tragó saliva y su cara ardía, tenía miedo de voltear sabiendo que probablemente Dib lo estaba mirando. Solo la música los seguía acompañando, tan tranquila y vibrante. No podía creer que en un minuto se pudieran decir tantas cosas en una canción. Sabía que tenía que voltear y ver a Dib a la cara, poner las cosas claras que empezaron en ese viaje. Dib se adelantó y se acercó a él tomó su hombro en manera de presionarlo un poco más. Zim se puso rígido, mordía su labio y trataba de calmarse. Subió su mano lentamente y aun sin voltearse entrelazó sus dedos con los la mano que estaba en su hombro, ambos estaban ruborizados y callados, envueltos en el ambiente.

Dib se soltó de la mano de Zim y se alejó un poco, se sentía satisfecho en parte de que Zim le respondiera el gesto, pero esperaba mucho mas. La música disminuía su volumen poco a poco, y luego pasó a la siguiente canción.

-Dib... Puedes poner esa canción, de nuevo? -Le dijo, aun de espalda a él. El humano sonrió satisfactoriamente.-

-Claro. - Se acercó a la radio y presionó el botón para retroceder. La música comenzó a sonar de nuevo. Apenas terminaba de darse vuelta cuando Zim lo abraza de sorpresa, hundiendo su cara en las ropas del humano.-

-Quédate así por un momento. -Lo acercaba mas hacia él.- Solo necesito un momento...

-De acuerdo. -Rodea a Zim entre sus brazos y con un pie seguía el ritmo de la canción. Zim no sabía que hacer, no quería parecer un tonto ante Dib, pero todos esos sentimientos humanos le parecían tan extraños. Por su parte, el se veía como un tonto. -No tienes que presionarte a ti mismo, no puedes luchar contra lo que sientes. Yo ya no lo hago. -Y casi como si le estuviera leyendo la mente, Dib le responde.-

-Y-Yo no estoy luchando! -Sube la cabeza de golpe, mirando a Dib todo ruborizado.- Y no necesito nada para demostrártelo. -Al ser un poco mas bajo que Dib, se para en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar la boca del humano. Dib sorprendido, le responde, abriendo su boca para profundizar mas ese beso, toma con sus manos la cara de Zim. Sus lenguas invadían la boca del otro, el roce era excitante, la lengua de Zim era sumamente suave, al igual que el resto de su boca, Dib disfrutaba eso y del exquisito sabor de la saliva Irken. Por su parte, Zim sufría un poco, la saliva de Dib le quemaba pero a la vez le excitaba, se sentía tan masoquista en ese momento, su boca y lengua las sentía un poco mas áspera, sin duda la lengua Irken era extremadamente sensitiva.

Sus cuerpos ardían, sus manos ya no estaban fijas en la espalda del otro sino que recorrían todo lo que alcanzaran, lentamente desde la nuca hasta los muslos. Sin separarse se movían de un lado a otro buscando donde caer, pero ningún lugar les acomodaba. Terminaron yendo al sillón que estaba en la sala, Dib se recostó primero y sobre él quedó Zim. Se separaron un momento, jadeando, se miraban mutuamente. A pesar de que era de día había luz tenue, las cortinas hacían muy bien su trabajo. Yo también _**te amo mas que a cualquiera en mi vida**__ – _Zim se abalanzó sobre Dib, rozando sus cuerpos con lujuria. A ninguno le importó ir demasiado rápido, se sentía casi como si su acto fuese ahora o nunca. Sus erecciones se rozaban entre sí, solo interrumpidos por la tela de los pantalones. Dib no aguantaba mas, necesitaba ver más de esa hermosa y brillante piel verde, agarró la camiseta de Zim y la subía lentamente hasta quitársela él mismo, se sentó un momento, sin quitar a Zim de él, y comenzó a lamerle el pecho, dando pequeños mordiscos que excitaban aun mas al Irken. Le quitó los guantes negros recorrió con su boca desde el hombro hasta la punta de sus dedos. Zim no podía quedarse atrás, aun cuando en su raza el contacto carnal estaba prohibido y por lo tanto nunca antes lo había hecho. Le quita la camiseta a Dib de la misma manera que lo habían hecho con él, puso las manos de Zim sobre su cabeza y agarró firmemente sus muñecas, la lengua de Zim serpenteaba el cuerpo de Dib, rodeando sus tetillas que le llamaban tanto la atención, Dib se retorcía de placer cuando lo hacía, así que pensó que no iba por mal camino. Sin soltar aun sus muñecas empieza a bajar un poco el recorrido de su lengua por su torso, hasta llegar hasta su pantalón, debía adelantar al humano en esto pero no quería soltarlo y con una mano no podía desabrocharle el botón, decidió ayudarse usando las patas de su PAK, ellas sacaron mas rápido de lo que él podría el pantalón de Dib, dejando al humano solo con ropa interior y haciendo notar como su erección palpitaba pidiendo mucho mas estímulo. Zim se lo concedió, lentamente sacaba la prenda, asomando poco a poco el miembro viril del humano. Lo tomo entre su mano libre si comenzó a masajearlo, movía su mano de arriba a abajo y haciendo pequeños círculos con el pulgar cada vez que llegaba a la punta. -

-Por... Júpiter... -Dib estaba excitado, más de lo que nunca estuvo y de que podía controlar. Zim solo veía su cara de placer, embriagado por la satisfacción de que él provocaba dicho placer-

-Aun no acabo, _miserable larva humana._

_-_Quieres jugar sucio? _Monstruo espacial? _No puedes conmigo.

-Eso crees? -Incorpora su lengua a su seductor juego, lamiendo la punta de su miembro repetidas veces, seguidamente fue toda su boca, metiendo y sacando la virilidad de Dib de su boca. De pronto siente un extraño liquido, no es mucho pero puede diferenciar el notorio sabor amargo que tenía, se impresiona y todo lo que ve es la cara de Dib sorprendida. Saca el miembro de Dib de su boca y nota como sale un poco mas de ese líquido blanquecino de la punta de la erección de Dib.-

-L-Lo siento...

-Tu... miserable niño cabezón... -Las patas del PAK le desabrochan el pantalón a él también, se los saca y Dib nota la rosácea erección Irken, un miembro muy parecido a su lengua, con las mismas divisiones y la terminación en una punta muy delgada. Zim usa el mismo líquido proveniente de Dib para humectar la entrada de su cavidad. -Este será tu castigo. -Lentamente comienza a entrar en el humano, Dib lanza un grito ahogado por el dolor, no estaba acostumbrado a que nada entrara por ahí. Zim se apiadó un poco de él, preparándolo con la punta y de a poco seguía introduciendo el resto hasta que Dib comenzaba a mover las caderas casi de manera espontánea, le seguía doliendo, pero podía soportar un poco mas ese dolor. Zim aumentó el ritmo, todo su cuerpo estaba embriagado de esa única sensación, era como una cosquilla deliciosamente placentera. Entre besos solo podían decir el nombre el otro, nada mas salía de sus bocas, además de jadeos y sonidos orgásmicos. Zim sintió algo extraño, como si ese cosquilleo aumentara y se estuviera concentrando solamente en su miembro. -Dib!... que es... ahh... que es eso que siento...

-Solo déjate llevar Zim... solo déjalo salir. -Dib estaba igual de excitado, sabía que ambos iban a llegar al clímax al mismo tiempo y así fue, con una última embestida ambos líquidos viscosos fueron liberados. Zim saca poco a poco su miembro de la cavidad de Dib, notando que su semen es solo un poco mas amarillo que el de Dib.-

-Que interesante...

-Que, te vas poner a estudiar eso precisamente ahora?

-Cállate, a ti te habría fascinado saber antes de esto.

-Tienes razón, puedo hacer un informe sobre eso y enviarlo a Misterios Misteriosos.

-Y les enviarás la muestra que te dejé ahí dentro?

-Puede ser -se lamía el labio.-

-Suficiente! No puedo con tanta ansiedad humana. -Se quita de encima de Dib, limpiándose y recogiendo su ropa.-

-Ah vamos, solo estaba jugando! -Zim le lanza su ropa en la cara.-

-Ya lo se. -Le sonríe.- Ahora vístete, necesito que me ayudes a reparar a Gir.

-Para eso necesitabas a la robot? -Se limpia y viste igual que Zim-

-Sí, haré todo lo posible para traerlo de vuelta. Y mejor si tu me ayudas. Computadora, necesito que prepares el laboratorio.

-A la orden. -Contesta la computadora.-

-OYE ESPERA! -Dib se pone pálido.- Osea que tu computadora nos vio todo el tiempo?

-Aah si, no te lo había dicho?

-NO!

-Bueno, acostúmbrate, después de todo él te curó, desvistió, y vio mientras te bañabas.

-Eso no me tranquiliza en nada!

-No se preocupe humano Dib, todo lo que yo veo u oigo lo dejo en mi sistema y nadie excepto el amo tiene acceso a el.

-E-Esta bien, pero por favor no digas nada embarazoso de lo que veas u oigas de mi... te lo ruego.

-Por supuesto.

-No tenemos tiempo para esto! Computador! está todo preparado.

-Si señor!

-Bien, manos a la obra.

Continuará...

* * *

Esto se está transformando en songfic señores! D: Es que sin música no me inspiro, lo siento. En fin, yo había pensado en no hacer ningún capitulo lemon, pero lo hice porque:

1. Es un regalo para KuramaKun33 por... no les diré por qué :3 pero ella debe saberlo.

2. No pude resistirme.

3. El lemon es hermoso (?)...

Por eso c: y bueh, eso


End file.
